


Imię naszej miłości pozostanie nieskalane

by Antoszowa



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Catholic Guilt, Cheating, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, bosak, konfederacja, poland - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoszowa/pseuds/Antoszowa
Summary: Alexander Statche to ksiądz w średnim wieku. Od lat śledził poczynania partii wolnościowych, jednak zainteresował się tym tematem bardziej od kiedy na scenę powrócił Krzysztof Bosak.  Od razu wpadł duchownemu w oko.  Jego poglądy i sposób mówienia były czymś, co przyciągało mężczyzn.  Alex nie był wyjątkiem. Od czasu wyborów prezydenckich ksiądz podjął stanowcze kroki aby doprowadzić do ich spotkania i ewentualnej randki. Ale no homo.
Relationships: bosak/original character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

To był ciepły wieczór. Ostatnie promienie słońca wpadały do kameralnej sali na piętrze warszawskiej kamienicy. Jasne ściany pomieszczenia przejmowały pomarańczowo-różowe odcienie z zewnątrz, otaczając ciepłem dyskutujących ludzi. W znacznej odległości od wejścia stał szwedzki stół, przy którym kilkoro mężczyzn wybierało przekąski. Każdy z nich był ubrany w taki sam sposób; szara koszula, czarne spodnie i krawat.    
Jeden z mężczyzn zdawał się zupełnie niezainteresowany wydarzeniem. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że przyszedł tu tylko po to, aby najeść się za darmo, a nie poszerzać towarzyskie horyzonty. Uniósł kąciki ust, biorąc już trzeci kieliszek czerwonego wina, które spożywał tego wieczoru. Chwycenie kieliszka zawsze wiązało się z przyjemnym dreszczem na plecach. Odwrócił się odgarniając czarne włosy za ucho. Nadszedł czas udawania, że przyszedł tutaj rozmawiać.

Jako reprezentant niemieckiego ugrupowania narodowego musiał się jednak pokazać od dobrej strony. On i kilku innych delegatów spotkało się dzisiaj z przedstawicielami Młodzieży Wszechpolskiej, aby zacieśnić więzi między sobą. Hierarchie tych dwóch grup miały się połączyć, zapewniając sobie wzajemnie nowe możliwości. Wstępne warunki zostały już uzgodnione miesiące wcześniej. Oprócz aktywnych członków ugrupowań zaproszonych zostało również kilkoro byłych, ale zasłużonych członków. I to był powód, dla którego miłośnik wina zjawił się na tym bankiecie. Liczył na spotkanie jednej, bardzo bliskiej jego sercu osoby. W prawdzie nie znali się, ale mogło się to niedługo zmienić.   
Zrobił kilka wyważonych kroków w kierunku środka sali, ostrożnie wymijając konwersujących kolegów. Zmierzył wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że widział ją kątem oka podczas przemówienia. Stuknął palcem w kieliszek. Musiała gdzieś tu być. Może stoi tyłem? Spokojnie, zrób kółko, powoli, przyjrzyj się każdemu. Widział dziś dużo nowych twarzy, ale żadna z nich nie była tą, którą pragnął ujrzeć najbardziej. Dreszcz na jego plecach zmienił się w zimno, przechodzące aż do karku. Chyba starał się o uwzględnienie na liście gości na marne. Wrócił powoli do bufetu. O ile nie zechce mu się rozmawiać z kimś innym, to zostaje mu już tylko picie wina.

Kiedy młody pijaczyna postanowił już pogodzić się z porażką, do sali wszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna. Serce czarnowłosego podskoczyło w piersi. Jednak był dziś obecny. Wyprostował się. Musiał zrobić jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie kiedy podejdzie. Popraw krawat. Ktoś inny do niego podszedł. Cholera. No dobra, to nie zajmie długo. Odszedł od stołu, kierując się do okien. Słońce już zaszło. Trochę tu siedział. Obejrzał się przez ramię. No idź już.

-Cześć, Alex.

Czarnowłosy usłyszał niemiecki głos obok ucha. Poważnie, miałeś cały wieczór i teraz ci się zachciało rozmawiać?

-Cześć. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, ściskając dłoń kolegi z grupy. - Jak ci mija wieczór?

-A wiesz no, nie najgorzej, ale mogło być też lepiej. Szczerze mówiąc, nie myślałem, że cię tu spotkam.

-Wiesz jak to jest. - zlustrował mężczyznę ogolonego na zero. - Życie bywa przewrotne i takie tam.

Drugi mężczyzna otworzył usta, aby zacząć kolejny temat, jednak powstrzymał się w trakcie. Alex uniósł brwi, patrząc na wyższego od siebie partnera rozmowy. Ten z kolei kilka razy tupnął w podłogę czubkiem buta i spojrzał w bok.

-A co u twojego chłopaka?

-A tam, - Alex machnął ręką - po staremu. Czyli nic.

Spojrzał w bok i uśmiechnął się ukazując zaostrzone kły. Wyczekiwany gość został sam. Alex pogładził swój zarost w stylu koziej bródki i powiedział do znajomego:

-Dobra, chętnie bym tu z tobą trochę postał i w ogóle, ale chciałbym jeszcze z kimś zamienić kilka słów. Także do następnego. 

Przejechał opuszkami palców po jego dłoni i odszedł, zostawiając rozmówcę z zimnym dreszczem.

Szybko, zanim ktoś inny go zaczepi. Przełożył kieliszek do lewej ręki. Już prawie cały opróżnił. Odchrząknął, powtarzając w głowie aby przestawić się znów na język polski.

-Witam uprzejmie - prześlizgnął się między ludźmi stając na przeciwko Krzysztofa Bosaka, ubranego w jasną koszulę z krawatem. Musiał zostawić gdzieś marynarkę. - Chyba nie mieliśmy jeszcze przyjemności porozmawiać. Nazywam się Alexander Statche, jestem przedstawicielem naszego ugrupowania w Polsce - uśmiechnął się. Chciał uścisnąć jego rękę, ale to nie do niego należał przywilej zainicjowania takiego kontaktu niestety.

-Dobry wieczór, Krzysztof Bosak - mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak do uścisku nie doszło. Dawaj łapę chamie.

Alex spojrzał na twarz swojego rozmówcy. Był od niego wyższy ledwo o połowę głowy, ale różnica była wystarczająco duża, aby polityk musiał zadzierać głowę. Byłoby niemiło, gdyby Krzysztof miał przez niego problemy z szyją.

-Wie pan, chciałbym panu pogratulować udanej kampanii. Bez wątpienia podołał pan zadaniu, konfederacja znalazła się w sejmie. To dobra wiadomość dla nas wszystkich tutaj!

-Dziękuję bardzo - Bosak uśmiechnął się ponownie, spoglądając w górę na Alexa. - Staram się być człowiekiem czynu, to fakt.

-I dobrze to panu wychodzi! Ale, ale, rozmowy o polityce na bok, jak panu minął ten wieczór? - Alex rozluźnił się. Teraz już z górki. 

-Dobrze, bardzo przyjemna atmosfera tu panuje. Jedzenie też niezgorsze.

-Prawda, pańscy współpracownicy wybrali porządny lokal. Wino, które tutaj mają jest bardzo przyzwoite. - powiedział, kręcąc kieliszkiem, w którym została marna resztka trunku. Jego nogi były tak sztywne jak ta konwersacja.

-Jest pan koneserem?

Alex po usłyszeniu pytania spojrzał w górę, po czym wrócił do utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Może nie tyle koneserem, co po prostu miałem okazję spróbować wielu rodzajów. A pan ma jakiś ulubiony typ trunku?

-Prawdę mówiąc, to wolę napoje bezalkoholowe.

Alex podniósł brwi.

-No tak, uprawia pan dużo sportu, więc musi pan dbać o dietę.

-Wie pan, przez pracę nie mam tak dużo czasu na hobby jak kiedyś. Planowałem wybrać się na windsurfing, kiedy będę mieć trochę wolnego, ale to nie jest pewne.

Oho. Alex uśmiechnął się. Czas wyciągnąć kartę pułapkę. Zgarnął włosy za ucho i powiedział:

-Zna się pan na tym? W prawdzie myślałem o spróbowaniu, ale nigdy nie wiem jak się za to zabrać, jak przygotować. Może by mi pan coś doradził?

-No wie pan - kąciki ust Krzysztofa drgnęły. Wspaniale. - Najpierw najlepiej byłoby zacząć od...

Alex starał się patrzeć nieprzerwanie na swojego rozmówcę, skupiając się na tym co mówi, nie przesadnie. W końcu nie obchodziło go to za bardzo. Mimo to słuchanie jego głosu sprawiało, że czuł się lekko, ciepło rozchodziło się po piersi. Spojrzał na żywą gestykulację mężczyzny tłumaczącego mu przeróżne zagadnienia, na które Alex starał się odpowiadać w miarę swojej ograniczonej wiedzy, nadal pozostając pogrążonym w myślach. Poczuł mrowienie w łydkach na samą myśl o szorstkich dłoniach Krzysztofa zaciskających się na jego szyi.

-Rozumiem, dziękuję bardzo za wytłumaczenie. Myślę, że temat stał się dla mnie jaśniejszy.

-Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Z kolei pan czym się zajmuje w czasie wolnym?

-Wie pan - poprawił włosy tak, aby zakrywały mu uszy. Ich czubki zaczęły się robić ciepłe pod wpływem intensywnych myśli sprzed chwili. - kiedyś czytałem dużo książek, ale od kiedy zacząłem pracować mam mało czasu na nie.

-A czym się pan zajmuje, jeżeli mogę spytać?

-Jestem księdzem.

-A to przepraszam, że się odpowiednio nie przywitałem.

-Ależ nie ma problemu - machnął ręką. - Nie jestem tu służbowo.

Alex skupił się na sylwetce Krzysztofa. Barki, które przez cały czas rozmowy były opuszczone, teraz się podniosły. Ksiądz stwierdził, że to dobry moment, aby zakończyć. Niestety, ale jego ciało też zaczynało reagować nie tak jak powinno. Fakt, że nie mógł prawie ustać bez przebierania nogami był tego przykładem.

-W każdym razie, dziękuję panu za miłą rozmowę. Ja niestety mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie nam dane porozmawiać.

-Ja również dziękuję, szczęść Boże.

Alex tylko się uśmiechnął kiwając głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, wracając na miejsce przy oknach. Nogi robiły się coraz bardziej miękkie, kiedy stawiał kolejne kroki. 

Jego łysy kolega nadal stał w tym jednym miejscu, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Podszedł do niego i postawił kieliszek na parapecie, wydychając powietrze przez usta. Miał wrażenie, jakby temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła z dwudziestu stopni da co najmniej czterdziestu. Potrzebował więcej wina.

* * *

-Co ty wyprawiasz? Może już starczy? - powiedział kolega Alexa w języku niemieckim, patrząc jak ten wypija trzeci kieliszek od czasu, kiedy wrócił po udanej rozmowie z Bosakiem.

-Ale że co? - spytał długowłosy unosząc jedna brew.

-Ja wiem, że jak ktoś cię zaprasza, to jakość całej imprezy leci na łeb, ale na litość - powiedział ściszonym głosem - to nie jest popijawa na domówce, przestań chlać - zabrał mu kieliszek, który i tak zdążył już zostać opróżniony.

-A co mam innego do roboty niby? 

-Nie wiem. Idź do kibla i się ogarnij, a jak zobaczę cię przy stole z alkoholem, to inaczej pogadamy.

-A jak? - ręka Alexa powędrowała na ramię drugiego mężczyzny, wywołując u niego ścisk gardła. 

Rozmówca szybko pozbył się nieproszonej dłoni, tak aby nikt tego nie zauważył.

-Won - szepnął na odchodne. 

Alex zacisnął usta w prostą linię i wyszedł z sali z wypchniętą piersią. Skandal.

Pomimo wypicia sześciu kieliszków czerwonego wina tego wieczoru trzymał się świetnie. Kręciło mu się w głowie co prawda, ale widział wystarczająco ostro aby bez większych turbulencji dotrzeć do ubikacji i przemyć sobie twarz. Spojrzał w lustro. Żałosne. Od tamtego czasu Bosak był cały czas zajęty, a spotkanie było coraz bliżej końca. Już sobie raczej nie pogadają dzisiaj. Musiał znaleźć inny sposób, żeby spędzić z nim więcej czasu i się zakumplować. Stał tak w ciemności patrząc na własne oblicze z nadzieją, że coś mu wpadnie do tego pustego łba. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś chłopak z Młodzieży Wszechpolskiej, który tylko spojrzał się na niego marszcząc brwi. Alex odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nadymając usta. Nieznajomy chyba zrozumiał przekaz, bo odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w głąb, do pomieszczenia z kabinami.

Ksiądz zamknął oczy. Może faktycznie za dużo wypił. W swoim zamglonym umyśle nie znalazł żadnego wspomnienia, w którym robiłby coś ośmieszającego, z resztą gdyby tak było to jego kolega by zareagował, ale nadal, jeżeli było po nim widać stan i akurat Bosak na niego spojrzał, to już koniec. Reputacja zrujnowana. Przemył twarz po raz kolejny. 

A może mógłby mu dać jakiś kontakt do siebie? Tak żeby nie zabrać mu za dużo czasu. W końcu może go zachować, utrzymywanie dobrych stosunków z przedstawicielami organizacji, z którymi robi się układy jest zawsze przydatne. Otóż to. 

Zawsze w portfelu nosił kilka wizytówek, na szczególne przypadki. Oto nadszedł moment, aby ich użyć. Zakręcił wodę i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Zdąży mu wyschnąć zanim wróci na salę. 

Płynnie zrobił krok w bok i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ciepłe powietrze uderzyło go po twarzy. Zaciągnął się. Może nie zakręci mu się znów w głowie. 

* * *

Na zewnątrz zrobiło się już chłodno, kiedy uczestnicy zbierali się do wyjścia. Ustawili się w kolejkę na boku wąskiego korytarza prowadzącego do szatni. 

Alex stał oparty o jasno pomalowaną ścianę, grzebiąc w kieszeniach swojego czarnego płaszcza. Jego portfel musiał gdzieś tu być, w końcu rzeczy były cały czas pilnowane. No nie. 

A, dobra, był w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Ksiądz zarzucił ubranie na ramiona, zostawiając guziki odpięte i sięgnął po skórzany portfel. Z drugiej przegrody wyciągnął czarną wizytówkę z białymi zdobieniami. Dobra, numer telefonu był aktualny. W sumie nie pamiętał, aby go zmieniał w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, ale upewnić się zawsze można.

Zostało jeszcze tylko zlokalizować Bosaka. Alex rozejrzał się. W środku go nie było. W sali też raczej nie został. Ksiądz odepchnął się stopa od ściany i skręcił w stronę wyjścia. Jego gardło zacisnęło się. Lepiej żeby jeszcze nie pojechał, bo chyba strzeli sobie w głowę. Nacisnął klamkę czując mrowienie w palcach. 

Jego włosy zafalowały pod wpływem wilgotnego wiatru. Spojrzał w lewo. Kilkoro mężczyzn stało i czekało na taksówki. Tam go nie było. Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał w prawo. Jest. Jest! Jeszcze miał szansę. Zrobił duży krok pozwalając drzwiom się zamknąć i sięgnął do kieszeni.

-Przepraszam, czy mógłbym zająć chwilę? - zapytał uśmiechając się do Krzysztofa, który stał patrząc w telefon.

-O co chodzi? - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Serce Alexa zabiło mocniej.

-Wie pan, tak zupełnie prywatnie, to wydaje mi się że możemy mieć sporo tematów do rozmów - wyciągnął dłoń z wizytówką między palcami. - Jeżeli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę się nie wahać.

-Dziękuję bardzo - wziął ją nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

-To ja panu więcej czasu nie zajmuje. Do, mam nadzieję, następnego spotkania.

To mówiąc wyprostował się i zrobił krok za plecami Krzysztofa, wyciągając rękę. Szorstkie palce przejechały po karku polityka, sprawiając że jego ciało zesztywniało. Szybko obejrzał się, ale Alex był już daleko, podskakując z nogi na nogę. 

Kurwa. Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko, marszcząc nos. Świetnie. Jeśli jego urok będzie tak niezawodny jak zawsze, to Krzysiek powinien się odezwać. Co za wspaniały dzień. Jeszcze mu się udało nażreć za darmo.

* * *

Nastała noc. Łysy mężczyzna wracał właśnie z toalety do przedziału, w którym siedział Alex, obierając mandarynkę. Miał nogi wyciągnięte na siedzenia naprzeciwko. Stukot pociągu sprawiał, że jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe. Uniósł brwi jak tylko zobaczył swojego współpracownika. Ten z kolei usiadł obok niego, nie mówiąc nic.

-Umyłeś rączki? - spytał ksiądz w języku niemieckim, kładąc skórkę po owocu na półce przy oknie.

Drugi mężczyzna tylko spojrzał na niego przechylając głowę.

-Próbuję zacząć rozmowę.

-Widzę właśnie. - oparł się na postrzępionym materiale z logiem kolei polskich i skrzyżował ręce.

Alex spojrzał na mandarynkę. Z rozrywaniem jej było za dużo roboty. Po prostu ugryzł ją, sprawiając że jego kolega otworzył szeroko oczy, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko spojrzał w bok. Odchrząknął, wymazując ten obraz z głowy i powiedział:

-Skoro już mamy chwilę spokoju, co ci do łba strzeliło, żeby przyjść na to spotkanie?

-A co mam jakiś odgórny zakaz pokazywania się w towarzystwie? - powiedział oblizując palce z soku

-Nie, ale powinieneś mieć. Musiałem cię pilnować.

-Nie musiałeś.

Łysy mężczyzna odchrząknął.

-Tak i wypiłbyś jeszcze więcej, i zrobił coś głupiego.

-Seba, proszę cię. Jestem dorosły. A to było tylko trochę wina.

-Dziwnie mówisz "wydoiłem całą butelkę w kilkanaście minut".

-Dobra, już - uderzył dłonią w udo rozmówcy. - Liczy się to, że musiałem tam być, żeby kogoś spotkać.

Kolega o wdzięcznym imieniu Sebastian nie drgnął ani o milimetr, cały czas trzymając ręce przy klatce piersiowej.

-Oho, zechcesz mnie wtajemniczyć?

-A mogę - to mówiąc przejechał dłonią do jego kolana, po czym zabrał ją. - Słyszałeś o Krzysztofie Bosaku, czyż nie? - założył nogę na nogę.

-Ano. I po co ci on?

-A po nic, wydaje się spoko gościem.

Sebastian zlustrował go od stóp do głów marszcząc brwi.

-A nie wydaje ci się, że kandydat na prezydenta ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zawierać znajomości z tobą?

-Może ma, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może. No spójrz na mnie, nie wyglądam na dobrego partnera rozmowy? - oparł dłoń na piersi.

-Ani trochę.

Po plecach Alexa przeszedł dreszcz, a wnętrzności zdały się zrobić fikołka.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niedługo się zakolegujemy i zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał.

-Dobra, przyznaj się po prostu, że chcesz go zaliczyć tylko.

Alex spojrzał przez okno, opierając się na półce przy oknie.

-Nieprawda.

Sebastian popukał go w ramię, zaciskając drugą pięść.

-Nie odwracaj się i odpowiedz na pytanie.

-Przecież odpowiedziałem.

-Dobra, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. Masz absolutny zakaz wdawania się z nim w jakiekolwiek relacje. Do tego spotkania doszło tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na decyzję góry i jest to sprawa biznesowa, więc nie maczaj w tym więcej paluchów.

Na te słowa Alex odwrócił się i uniósł brew, podczas gdy Sebastian kontynuował.

-Nie mówię tego jako kolega, tylko jako przełożony. Masz zakaz wchodzenia w relacji z ludźmi, z którymi mamy układy. 

Jako informację zwrotną otrzymał tylko wystawiony jęzor księdza.

-Ile ty masz lat?

-Trzydzieści sześć.

* * *

Późna noc. Kandydat konfederacji siedział w piżamie na łóżku, przecierając twarz. Jego powieki same się zamykały, a głowa zdawała się ważyć tonę. Jeszcze to zimne światło z żyrandola kłuło go w oczy. Jutro miał umówione dwa ważne spotkania, w tym jedno wcześnie rano. 

Jego żona była w trakcie mycia się w łazience za ścianą. Nie były one grube, więc szum wody był wystarczająco słyszalny, aby nie mógł położyć się spać minimalnie wcześniej. W dodatku przez cienkie rolety w oknach pokój był jasny nawet w nocy. A białe ściany w tym nie pomagały. 

Bosak przetarł oczy ponownie i spojrzał na szafkę nocną z białego drewna. Leżały na niej dokumenty, które czytał jeszcze godzinę temu, portfel, telefon, klucze oraz wizytówka. Wziął ją do ręki i ponownie poczuł na karku nagły dotyk. Wzdrygnął się. Czemu ten ksiądz miałby to zrobić?

Alexander Statche. No tak, po samej przynależności do innego zgrupowania można było się domyślić, że nie jest Polakiem. Z drugiej strony prawie nie miał zachodniego akcentu.

Położył dłoń na czole. Czemu on w ogóle o nim myślał? Nie wyrzucił wizytówki, bo ważne jest, by mieć znajomości, ale może powinien? A może powinien się z nim spotkać? Nie. Nie ma na to czasu. Nawet po skończonej kampanii miał pełne ręce roboty.

A może znalazłby godzinkę?

Było w tym człowieku coś, co go ciekawiło. Nie potrafił określić co, to przeczucie nie opuszczało go od kiedy wymienili pierwsze uprzejmości. Niby przyszedł na ten bankiet, ale zawsze kiedy na niego patrzył, to stał przy oknie ze swoim współpracownikiem. 

A może by do niego zadzwonić? Nie, jest późno, to byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme. Z drugiej strony są duże szanse, że śpi i nie zdąży odebrać. W końcu będzie to za nim chodziło dopóki nie spróbuje. A jak nie odbierze, to wtedy on mógłby się z tym pogodzić i nie wracać więcej do sprawy. To brzmiało jak plan. 

Podniósł dotykowy telefon z szafki nocnej i wpisał numer z wizytówki. Dobra, to nie powinno zająć nawet minuty, rozłączy się jeszcze przed włączeniem poczty głosowej.

Tymczasem, na plebanii pewnej lubelskiej parafii Alex właśnie kładł się spać. Jego sypialnia była mała. Miał jeszcze drugi pokój, ale praktyczniejsze było zamienienie go w salon, w dodatku łączył kuchnię i łazienkę.

Ksiądz nachylił się aby wytrzepać poduszkę. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Zawsze było mu zbyt gorąco pod kołdrą, w dodatku jego partner był żywym grzejnikiem. Srebrny kolczyk z krzyżem i nausznicą leżał na szafce nocnej. Usiadł na łóżku, wzdychając. To był ważny dzień. Wtedy usłyszał swój telefon wibrujący przy łóżku. Wziął go do ręki. Jak tylko zobaczył, że to numer Bosaka, zerwał się na równe nogi i odebrał.

-Słucham?

Miał stuprocentową pewność, że to on. Może i był głupi, ale potrafił sobie załatwić prywatne numery różnych ludzi.

Bosak usłyszawszy głos po drugiej stronie linii poczuł jak całe ciało mu drętwieje. No nie, nie tak miało być. Czemu on nie śpi o tej porze? Był przekonany, że księża mają jasne harmonogramy do przestrzegania i nie mogą spędzać godzin w środku nocy. Westchnął gardłowo. W co on się wpakował? Rozłączać się teraz to było najgorsze, co mógł zrobić. Jego twarz stała się zimna. Cholera. Wymyśl coś.

-Dobry wieczór, pan wybaczy, że niepokoję.

-Ależ nie ma problemu - powiedział Alex z szerokim uśmiechem - jeśli to nie problem, to przejdźmy na "ty".

-Dobrze.

Bosak odchrząknął i spojrzał na sufit. To światło było nie do zniesienia. Wymieni te żarówki, choćby miał płacić dwa razy więcej za prąd.

-Dzwonię w sprawie dzisiejszego spotkania.

Alex przytaknął, czekając na więcej informacji. Ten czas jednak nie nadszedł. Ksiądz spojrzał na ekran. Połączenie nadal trwało. Ktoś tu miał problemy. Zrobiło mu się ciepło w piersi. Znaczy on będzie musiał to pociągnąć.

-Coś się stało?

Usłyszał tylko westchnienie po drugiej stronie. Bosak błagał w myślach, aby mógł zapaść się pod ziemię.

-Tak po prawdzie, to nie wiem po co dzwonię.

Na tę odpowiedź Alex zaśmiał się, patrząc w sufit. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze cieplej.

-Ale ja wiem.

Krzysztof uniósł brwi.

-Zróbmy tak. Spotkajmy się gdzieś na neutralnym gruncie, przedstawię wszystko co mam do powiedzenia. Może być za miesiąc, może być szybciej, kiedy będziesz miał czas. - wyjrzał za okno przy swoim łóżku. - Rozumiem, że jesteś zapracowany.

-Niestety.

Alex uniósł brew. Niestety?

-Dobra, to wyśle ci swój harmonogram i się jakoś ustawimy. Powinien zmienić mi się dopiero w listopadzie.

-Dobrze.

Bosak odchrząknął. No ładnie. 

Do pokoju Alexa wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w luźnej koszulce. Ksiądz jak tylko go zobaczył, posłał mu uśmiech, przykładając palec do ust. Chłopak ściągnął ręcznik, odsłaniając jeszcze wilgotne czarne włosy. Były średniej długości, więc po wstępnym wytarciu ręcznikiem wyschły by same w godzinę. Przez jego twarz szła długa blizna.

-Dobranoc - powiedział Alex odwracając się do okna.

-Dobranoc.

Ksiądz nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Cyknął językiem i puścił oczko do swojego odbicia. Jego urok osobisty jak zawsze niezawodny.

W tym czasie drugi mężczyzna zdążył położyć się do łóżka, przykrywając kołdrą po szyję. Kiedy spostrzegł, że Alex skończył rozmawiać, zapytał:

-Kto to był?

-Moja babcia - Alex odkaszlnął w duchu.

-Tak późno?

-Mówiłem ci, że ma problemy ze snem.

Mówiąc to, podszedł do włącznika światła i zgasił je. Była prawie pełnia, białe promienie wpadały do pokoju i oświetlały mu drogę do łóżka. 

Spał na brzegu, zawsze. Położył się, przykrywając resztką kołdry.

-Dobranoc.

Żona Krzysztofa weszła do pokoju ubrana w stonowaną piżamę. Słyszała tylko końcówkę rozmowy przez drzwi i marszcząc brwi usiadła na łóżku.

-Kto to był? - zapytała.

Jej ręce oparły się na jego barkach, masując zesztywniałe mięśnie. Spowodowało to, że kąciki ust Bosaka uniosły się. Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą:

-To z pracy.

-Tak późno?

-Niestety.

Zgasili światło i położyli się spać. Krzysztof przekręcił się na bok, patrząc na poświatę przebijającą się przez rolety.


	2. Chapter 2

Minął miesiąc. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że politykowi udało się ostatecznie wyrwać wieczór ze swojego harmonogramu. Na samą myśl o spotkaniu robiło mu się zimno. Nie powinien tego robić. Oj nie. To się odbije na jego pracy. Mimo to, nie potrafił zmusić się do odwołania go. Zobowiązał się do czegoś i słowa dotrzyma. Dodatkowo od czasów rozmowy telefonicznej nie zamienili słowa na temat inny niż spotkanie, co sprawiło, że Krzysztof czasem zastanawiał się, co ksiądz ma mu do zaproponowania. Nie miał już tyle wspólnego z Młodzieżą Wszechpolską co kiedyś. Może jego grupa stara się wybić politycznie w jakiś sposób? Połączyć się z większą ilością ugrupowań? Zawsze będzie mógł po prostu wyjść. 

Alex z kolei już tydzień przed umówionym spotkaniem nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Bardzo chciał podzielić się z chłopakiem, że w końcu znalazł partnera do dywagacji nad tym, dlaczego imię Hitlera pozostanie nieskalane, ale nie mógł. Wyszłoby wtedy na jaw też to, że wznowił kontakt ze starymi znajomymi. A to by było bardzo nietaktyczne. 

Ksiądz zapiął guziki czarnej koszuli, przeglądając się w lustrze przy wyjściu z łazienki. Zazwyczaj nosił je w trakcie pracy, ale jeżeli nie włoży się do niej koloratki, to na prywatne wyjście również się nada. Cóż, tak czy inaczej nie miał za wiele innych ubrań, nie licząc kilku t-shirtów i koszul w kwiatki, które nadawały się jedynie na randkę w klubie gejowskim, a nie poważne spotkanie. Jeszcze tylko spryskał się wodą kolońską i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, gasząc światło. Jego chłopak był jak zwykle w pracy, więc mógł wyjść odwalony bez przepychanek słownych.

Dojechanie do Warszawy zajęło mu parę godzin, ze względu na jakże niezawodne koleje polskie, ale jego duch pozostawał spokojny. Specjalnie pojechał wcześniej. Było dopiero popołudnie, do wieczoru miał jeszcze kilka godzin. 

Po spożyciu obiadu w popularnej sieci fast foodowej pojechał autobusem na miejsce spotkania. Kiedy tam dotarł, oparł się o ścianę pobliskiego budynku, odblokowując telefon. Żadnej wiadomości od Bosaka, znaczy spotkanie nadal aktualne. 

* * *

Słońce powoli zachodziło. Ciepły wiatr czochrał długie włosy księdza, które ten musiał co jakiś czas odgarniać z twarzy. Pogładził brodę. Już niedługo. W sumie, to miał ochotę zapalić. Rzadko to robił, ale jak była okazja… Albo nie, bo będzie śmierdział. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w witrynie sklepowej we wnętrzu małej kamienicy. Trochę mu się schudło. Szczególnie było to widać na nogach. Jak tak spojrzał, to uznał to za plus. Dysproporcja między szerokimi ramionami a wąskimi biodrami była jeszcze bardziej widoczna, a uda nie psuły tej smukłości. Rozruszał nogi. Czuł mrowienie spoglądając na zegarek. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie spierdol tego. 

Po dłuższej chwili, idealnie na umówioną godzinę, zaczepił go Krzysztof Bosak. Alex od razu poczuł woń jego lekkich perfum. Zapach korzenny mocno wybijał się na tle świeżego powietrza.

-Szczęść Boże - powiedział polityk, lekko się pochylając.

Na to powitanie Alex uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach dało się zauważyć jakby błysk.

-Dobry wieczór. Pozwól za mną - nachylił się na moment, a potem poszedł wzdłuż chodnika. 

Polityk nie mówiąc nic dotrzymał mu kroku. Zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego ksiądz nie odpowiedział tym samym na przywitanie? Chyba powinien. Nie miał zbytnio czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo Alex postanowił nie dopuszczać niezręcznej ciszy między nich.

-Mam nadzieję, że lokal, który wybrałem nie będzie zbytnim problemem - spojrzał na Krzysztofa, który szedł obok niego. 

Polityk był ubrany w jasną koszulę oraz ciemne spodnie, bardzo dobrze. Znaczyło to, że nie brał tego spotkania aż tak na poważnie, żeby wzbudzać podejrzenia. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć czarnych okularów. Szybko stał się osobą dużo bardziej rozpoznawalną i chodząc swobodnie po mieście mógł zostać zaczepiony przez tłumy gapiów. Chociaż jeżeli Alex miałby być szczery, to spełniały one swoją funkcję mało efektywnie.

-W tym mieście czasami ciężko znaleźć lokal, w którym ściany nie mają uszu - kontynuował.

Bosak spojrzał na niego. Przez jego głowę przeszło tysiące powodów, dla których ksiądz chciałby rozmawiać w jakimś odizolowanym miejscu. Połowa z nich nie była optymistyczna. W prawdzie wcale się nie znali. Krzysztof nie czuł się jeszcze zbyt swobodnie zwracając się do niego na “ty”, ale skoro ksiądz sam to zaproponował, to może powinien się dostosować. W końcu on wie najlepiej, na jakie formy może sobie pozwolić jako duchowny.

-Nie jest to pięciogwiazdkowa restauracja, ale bywam tam wystarczająco często aby wiedzieć, że lokal jest bezpieczny. To niedaleko - Alex wskazał na kamienicę przed nimi. - Zanim to, jak minęła podróż?

-Nie najgorzej. Chociaż przedzieranie się przez korki bywa męczące. 

-No tak, tak duże miasto daje zupełnie inny ładunek emocjonalny temu wyrażeniu. Tędy - skręcił w lewo w osiedle, a później schodami w dół do lokalu znajdującego się w podziemiach budynku.

Jak tylko weszli do środka temperatura znacznie wzrosła. Pub wypełniony był kilkoma stolikami, które były już zajęte przez ludzi, którzy nie wyglądali na zbyt przyjaźnie nastawionych. Bosak mimowolnie schował ręce do kieszeni, kiedy mięśnie jego brzucha zacisnęły się. Nie daj po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak. Gdzie on cię wywlókł? Alex położył dłoń na blacie baru, zwracając na siebie uwagę barmana.

-Sala dla palących.

Ten tylko skinął głową i dwójka mężczyzn poszła w głąb korytarza. Krzysztof jeszcze tylko zlustrował barmana wzrokiem, jednak widząc, że ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, odwrócił się. Ksiądz otworzył drzwi do małej sali, która oświetlona była przez kilka białych ledów. Ściany wyglądały obskurnie i polityk miał problem ze stwierdzeniem, czy był to celowy zabieg. Powietrze było dużo chłodniejsze niż w poprzedniej sali, to musiała być zasługa wentylacji. Usiedli przy ciemnym stole na środku pomieszczenia. Nikogo oprócz nich tam nie było. Alex odsunął popielniczkę na brzeg stołu i oparł ręce na blacie.

-No dobra, to kto idzie zamawiać? - zapytał ksiądz

Bosak spojrzał na niego, siadając po drugiej stronie. Niezbyt widziało mu się wychodzić do tamtych ludzi. Z jednej strony był przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa przerośniętych karków, z drugiej zawsze czuł się w ich towarzystwie malutki. Jego palce stały się zimne.

-Może ty. Reszta gości nie wydaje się być przyjaźnie nastawiona.

-Boisz się? - Alex pochylił się do przodu z uśmiechem.

-Nie - powiedział Krzysztof z kamienną twarzą, ale brew mu drgnęła.

-Oczywiście - wstał i podszedł do drzwi. - Chcesz coś?

-Sok jabłkowy? - polityk przechylił głowę, patrząc w jego stronę.

-No dobra - odpowiedział marszcząc brwi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Alex zamknął za sobą drzwi i wypuścił powietrze ustami. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Musiał poprowadzić to spotkanie dobrze inaczej mogą się więcej nie spotkać. Dać mu trochę przestrzeni, niech poczuje się bezpiecznie. To najważniejsze. A potem zostaje już tylko podtrzymanie dobrej atmosfery i nie poruszanie niewygodnych tematów.

Bosak zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz. Coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że nie powinien tu być. Z drugiej strony chciał wiedzieć, co ksiądz miał mu do zaproponowania. No bo po to się spotkali, prawda? Przedyskutować coś potencjalnie niewygodnego. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo Alex wrócił chwilę potem, trzymając szeroką szklankę soku jabłkowego oraz butelkę piwa IPA. Postawił je na stole i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

-Nie pijesz z kufla albo czegoś takiego?

-Nie - chwycił butelkę - czasami wychodzę na papierosa, więc mogę je ze sobą zabrać, a jakbym pił ze szkła to bym musiał je zostawiać, a to nie zawsze najlepszy pomysł, rozumiesz.

Polityk przytaknął.

-A właśnie - ksiądz wyciągnął zapalniczkę - dym papierosowy nie przeszkadza ci jakoś bardzo? Wziąłem tę salę, bo zazwyczaj jest pusta, ale skoro już w niej jestem, to można skorzystać.

-No nie przepadam za tym zapachem za bardzo.

-Znaczy, mogę palić przy wentylacji, albo wyjść, skoro tak - wzruszył ramionami.

-To nie będzie konieczne - Krzysztof oparł się o stół.

No to fajna atmosfera im się szykuje. W sumie czego więcej mógł się spodziewać, po tym jak wylądowali w takim lokalu.

-No to super - powiedział ksiądz wyciągając papierosa z paczki w kieszeni.

Zapalił go, podczas gdy polityk wziął łyk soku. Słodko-kwaśny posmak jabłek przyniósł ulgę jego suchemu gardłu. Wzdrygnął się, czując zimno napoju. Alex spojrzał na niego i wygodnie oparł się na krześle, kładąc jedną dłoń na udzie.

-I co, dobry? Ciekawe jak smakuje - powiedział ksiądz, patrząc na sok.

-C--

-Pewnie jak jabłka - zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym odwrócił wzrok i zaciągnął papierosem.

Szło mu świetnie. Krzysztof tylko siedział oparty o stół, zastanawiając się jeszcze intensywniej co on tam robił.

-Dobra, to o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytał polityk po wewnętrznej batalii, krzyżując nogi pod stołem.

Alex mruknął unosząc brwi, wracając do utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego.

-No bo chyba po coś tutaj się spotkaliśmy.

-Ano.

-To co chciałeś mi przedstawić?

-Siebie.

Krzysztof uniósł brwi.

-Czekaj, myślałeś, że chciałem ci przedstawić jakiś układ czy coś?

Kiszki polityka jakby uderzyły o ziemię.

-No myślałem, że miałeś mi do przedstawienia coś związanego z organizacją.

Ksiądz wziął duży łyk alkoholu i oparł się na stole, trzymając w połowie wypalonego papierosa między palcami.

-To połączenie to decyzja odgórna. Ja jako przedstawiciel nie mam żadnych zdolności decyzyjnych. Ale to miłe, że tak wysoko o mnie myślisz - ponownie opadł na krzesło.

Krzysztof poczuł, jak w jego piersi rośnie pusta dziura. Zacisnął szczękę, starając się nie zmieniać kamiennego wyrazu twarzy.

-Nie myślę, wydawało mi się to logiczne.

-Myślałem, że jak cię zaczepiłem po raz drugi, to brzmiałem raczej - spojrzał na sufit wydymając wargę - luźno.

Dawaj Alex, ogarniesz to. Wypchnij pierś, pokaż mu, że nie będziesz mu lizał butów.

Krzysztof ścisnął zęby. Nie taki miał plan na ten wieczór. Co teraz? Bycie elastycznym nie było jego najmocniejszą cechą. Z drugiej strony temu księdzu, po którym nawet nie czuć duchowieństwa, udało się go zapędzić w kozi róg. No, połowicznie, sam się w niego wpędził przejmując ofertą niższego w hierarchii i dając się robić podczas gdy nie znał żadnych szczegółów.

-Może - wziął duży łyk soku.

-Dobra, krótka piłka - powiedział rozkładając ręce. - Myślałem, że się zrozumieliśmy w sprawie koleżeńskich intencji tego spotkania, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem.

Bosak wyprostował się. W końcu, pod wpływem krążącego w pomieszczeniu powietrza dotarł do niego zapach perfum księdza, coś jak aromatyczne drewno.

-Chcesz, to możesz zostać. Pogadamy sobie, wypijemy. A jeżeli jesteś tak bardzo zawiedziony moim towarzystwem, to proszę - wskazał na drzwi.

Krzysztof zmarszczył brwi. Wyjście w trakcie spotkania byłoby pogwałceniem zasad kultury osobistej, nie mówiąc już o tym, że to ksiądz go zaprosił i prawdopodobnie jeszcze zapłacił. W jakim świetle go to postawi? W dodatku miał zaplanowane wrócić później do domu. Wszystko w mieszkaniu przypominało mu o pracy, a już od jakiegoś czasu nie miał tak luźnego wieczoru. No i dopóki byli sami w sali, nie było tak źle. Uważnie przyjrzał się Alexowi, który wziął kolejny łyk piwa.

-Wiesz co, zostanę. Mam ten wieczór wolny, to go wykorzystam.

Bingo! Widzisz Alex, co by się nie działo, to wyjdzie na twoje. Ksiądz uśmiechnął się, gasząc papierosa i zostawiając go w popielniczce.

-No to jak tam ci życie mija? - zapytał - Co dziś jadłeś?

Bosak wyprostował się, słysząc dwa pytania na raz, układając w głowie odpowiedź. Przetarł czoło zamykając oczy.

-Ujdzie. I skąd to drugie pytanie?

Alex wzruszył ramionami.

-Jakoś trzeba zacząć.

Polityk westchnął.

-Schabowego z ziemniakami i surówką. A ty? - spojrzał na niego z na wpół zamkniętymi oczami.

-No ja dzisiaj jestem na jakimś burgerze z maka i dwóch tostach, także ten - wziął kolejny łyk piwa - przynajmniej lepiej wchodzi - spojrzał na butelkę.

-Możliwe.

Alex spojrzał na kompana fascynującej rozmowy. Chamie, nie tylko on będzie to ciągnął.

-A w sumie - zaczął polityk po odchrząknięciu - to ty na serio jesteś księdzem?

Alex zmarszczył brwi i oparł dłoń o klatkę piersiową.

-A nie widać?

-No nie bardzo właśnie, na przywitania odpowiadasz nie tak jak trzeba.

Ksiądz przekręcił głowę.

-Nie tak jak trzeba? Staram się być uprzejmy.

-Ale nie odpowiadasz jak ksiądz.

Drugi mężczyzna otworzył usta i szybko je zamknął. Po chwili podrapał się po głowie.

-Bo nie jestem w pracy. Jakbyś mnie złapał w kościele, to bym ci ładnie odpowiedział, a że jesteśmy poza nim, to używam innych form, o.

Polityk uniósł brew. 

-To nie ma sensu.

-Może dla ciebie - usiadł poprawnie na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę - Jak chcesz to proszę, nazwisko w wyszukiwarkę i masz w której parafii pracuję.

-To nie będzie konieczne - zbliżył szklankę do ust, kiedy Alex zajął się swoim trunkiem.

Coś w tym mężczyźnie było, co sprawiało, że był intrygujący. Najpierw się mu podlizywał, potem ta tajemniczość, teraz zdaje się zobojętniały i jeszcze nie potrafił usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Może jeszcze nogę na krzesło założy?

-No, ale wracając. Mieszkasz w Warszawie od dawna, czy tylko na potrzeby pracy się przeprowadziłeś? - zapytał ksiądz po przełknięciu kolejnej porcji alkoholu.

-Nie, przenieśliśmy się tu z rodzicami dawno temu.

Alex gwizdnął pod nosem.

-A ty, skąd jesteś? - spytał Krzysztof, rozluźniając barki. 

-Norymberga, no, prawie - machnął ręką i powoli wziął butelkę do ust - ze wsi pod nią, ale miałem tam wszystko praktycznie, więc to trochę jakbym to tam się wychował.

-Szczerze mówiąc, to prawie nie masz akcentu.

-A, bo moja matka jest Polką, więc jestem dwujęzyczny od urodzenia.

-O proszę - uniósł brwi.

Znaczy nie było aż tak źle. W pewnym sensie to nadal rodak. Alex odstawił butelkę i ponownie oparł się wygodnie na krześle, tym razem zginając jedna nogę i opierając ją na siedzeniu. Polityk tylko spojrzał na to otwierając szeroko oczy, co szybko zostało podchwycone przez drugiego mężczyznę.

-O co chodzi?

-O nic - odwrócił wzrok - dziwnie siedzisz.

-Tak mi wygodnie. Też powinieneś spróbować, dobrze ci zrobi.

-Podziękuję.

Ksiądz podniósł butelkę. Niewiele mu zostało. Dopił ostatnie krople i wstał.

-Pójdę po drugie, chcesz coś jeszcze?

Polityk pokiwał głową przecząco i czekał aż jego kompan wróci. A może udałoby mu się wyrwać wcześniej? W końcu ich rozmowa nie była jakaś głęboka, może w każdej chwili przerwać. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Alexa nie ma. Mógłby skłamać, że musi coś pilnie załatwić, albo coś w tym guście. Nie. To nadal było nie w porządku. Może się jeszcze rozkręci. Chociaż szanse były marne.

Ksiądz wrócił na swoje miejsce, tym razem trzymając butelkę ciemnego lagera. Najwidoczniej potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego. Oby tylko Bosak nie musiał się nim zajmować, kiedy ten będzie doszczętnie pijany.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz twardą głowę.

-A mam - odpowiedział ksiądz zakładając nogę na nogę. - No to, skoro już się ładnie zapoznaliśmy, jakie masz plany na najbliższe miesiące? Związane z polityką rzecz jasna.

Krzysztof spojrzał na stół. Czy to wstęp do bardziej angażującej rozmowy? Mógł być. Teraz tylko co powiedzieć, żeby nie przesadzić? Zawsze istniała opcja, że Alex to jakiś dziennikarz w przebraniu. Spojrzał na niego. Nie, to mało prawdopodobne. Oni są dużo bardziej ostrożni w słowach.

-Mamy kilka projektów w sejmie, które wymagają rozpatrzenia. No i Ordo Iuris pracuje nad nowym projektem, niedługo powinniśmy dostać jakieś wstępne zamierzenia do przeczytania.

-A to ciekawe, domyślasz się co to?

-Coś mi się obiło o uszy, że w sprawie zaostrzenia prawa aborcyjnego.

Ksiądz uniósł brwi i mruknął.

-I ty jesteś za tym?

O proszę. Krzysztof spojrzał na niego. Bezpośrednie. Znaczy jego przeczucie było słuszne. Small talk dobiegł końca.

-Nie wiem jeszcze co konkretnie tam jest, ale mówiąc o samej idei to tak, aborcja powinna być całkowicie zakazana.

-Ja tam nie wiem, ja mam wywalone na to, co ludzie se robią.

Co? Ksiądz, z takim nastawieniem? To niedobrze. 

-Kościół ma jasne stanowisko w tej sprawie.

-Kościół może mieć stanowisko jakie se chce. Ja przede wszystkim jestem osobną jednostką - wyprostował się - I mam prawo mieć własne zdanie.

-A nie uważa ksiądz, że pozwalanie ludziom robić co chcą sprowadzi na nich zło?

-Zło jest konsekwencją czynów - wzruszył ramionami - najwyżej spłoną, nie mój interes.

Bosak zmarszczył brwi. To było niepodobne do niczego. Czarne owce zdarzają się wszędzie, nawet wśród duchownych, ale z żadnym o odmiennym zdaniu nie miał jeszcze okazji się skonfrontować. Może nadszedł czas, żeby przestać uznawać jego autorytet?

-To mało chrześcijańskie podejście - powiedział twardo, opierając stopy mocniej na podłodze.

-Jak wszystko w tym grajdole - ksiądz utrzymał poprzednią postawę, opierając się wygodnie na krześle z założoną nogą na nogę.

O to chodziło. Jego rozmówca musiał się bardziej zaangażować, poczuć, że rozmowy z nim mają sens. Wtedy istniała szansa, że będzie chciał więcej.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Żeby nie wchodzić za bardzo w szczegóły, bo nie wolno mi o tym rozmawiać, dużo rzeczy funkcjonuje nie tak jak powinno. 

-Masz na myśli państwo?

-Mam na myśli Kościół i jego zarząd. No ale ale - machnął ręką jak tylko zobaczył, że twarz Krzysztofa marszczy się bardziej niż zwykle - nie powinienem cię tym zasypywać. Jak tam żona?

Bosak opuścił nisko głowę. No i po dyskusji.

-Dobrze.

-Właściwie to jak się poznaliście, jeśli to nie jest zbyt osobiste pytanie oczywiście.

-Nie. Ona działała w Ordo Iuris, ja jako prezes Młodzieży Wszechpolskiej często się z nimi widywałem i jakoś tak się złożyło.

-A właśnie, bo wy oboje tańczycie towarzysko nie?

-No ja już nie bardzo - pokiwał głową.

-No tak, to zrozumiałe.

Ksiądz prychnął patrząc na w połowie pustą butelkę i kontynuował.

-Jak byłem młody, to chciałem się nauczyć tańczyć, ale żadna dziewczyna nie chciała być ze mną w parze nigdy, więc szybko zaniechałem pomysłu - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Krzysztof uniósł jedną brew. Na chwilę poczuł jak klatka piersiowa staje się lżejsza. Poprzednia krótka wymiana zdań na poważniejszy temat pozwoliła mu się trochę zrelaksować, mięśnie nie były już tak napięte jak na samym początku spotkania. Do tego jego rozmówca, zapewne pod wpływem spożywanego alkoholu, zaczął żywiej gestykulować. Wykorzystać tę okazję i mu dogryźć? W końcu długie włosy nie były zbyt męską cechą, mógłby mu utrzeć nosa szczerym komentarzem.

-Jeżeli wyglądałeś tak jak teraz, to nie jestem zaskoczony. Kobiety lubią męskość.

Na te słowa Alex jakby przypomniał sobie jak poprawnie siedzieć na krześle, oparł dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Co to miało znaczyć? Oburzające.

-Insynuujesz coś? Wyglądałem zupełnie inaczej! Gorzej, z resztą.

-Nie wiem czy da się gorzej.

-O proszę, ktoś tutaj próbuje być śmieszny - uśmiechnął się ksiądz marszcząc brwi 

Pochylił się nad stołem patrząc cały czas w oczy swojego rozmówcy.

-Nie było tak źle, nawet się uśmiechnąłem. Na czym to - powiedział, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji - a. Byłem najbardziej konserwatywnym chłopakiem w klasie, jak nie w szkole. Nikt się nie chciał ze mną zadawać, bo śmiałem nie lizać im buciorów.

-Niestety, dzieciaki są wyśmiewane za poglądy inne niż narzucone z góry, teraz jakby bardziej.

-Ostatecznie nie było tragicznie, po tym jak dołączyłem do chłopaków z narodówki nie musiałem na tych ze szkoły nawet patrzeć. Ile to już lat… - spojrzał na sufit, gładząc brodę. - A ze dwadzieścia.

Kiedy Krzysztof miał odpowiedzieć, Alex spojrzał w dół na szklankę polityka. Była pusta. Ok, czas na podlizywanie się.

-Pójść po więcej soku?

-Co? A, nie.

Zapadła cisza. Bosak spojrzał na szklankę. To czas by się zmyć? A może tylko zmienić lokale? Nadal nie mógł się w pełni zrelaksować, nie opuszczało go przeczucie, jakby zaraz miał ktoś tu przyjść. Ok, może nie odbierze tego jako coś nieuprzejmego.

-Tak właściwie to - odchrzaknął - możemy zmienić lokale? Nie czuję się tu zbyt… - zatrzymał się próbując znaleźć właściwe słowo.

-Komfortowo? - ksiądz postanowił mu trochę pomóc.

-Powiedzmy.

-Nie ma problemu - szybko wstał, biorąc dwie butelki ze stołu i zasuwając krzesło - masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

-Raczej nie.

-Dobra, połazimy, zobaczymy.

Wyszli z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Alex poczuł się lekko. Było dobrze. Bosak się jeszcze nie zbierał. Ma szansę zakończyć ten wieczór jeszcze lepiej. Musi go zaintrygować bardziej, pokazać że jest człowiekiem z wartościową osobowością i przede wszystkim, że jest dobrym partnerem do dyskusji.

Zanieśli puste szkło do barmana, Alex jeszcze tylko kupił jedno piwo butelkowe i wyszli.

Na dworze było już ciemno. Chłodny wiatr sprawił, że duchowny poczuł ponownie perfumy towarzysza wieczoru. Zaciągnął się i wydał w myślach długi pomruk.

-Zamierzasz wnosić piwo do innego lokalu? - polityk zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na księdza, który schował jedną rękę do kieszeni.

-Oczywiście, że nie, tu niedaleko jest park, policja tam często nie chodzi, będę mógł wypić w spokoju. Chodźmy - zrobił kilka dużych kroków, po czym obejrzał się na polityka, który nadal wahał się podążać za nim. 

Ostatecznie się przemógł, nie chcąc zostawać sam. To nie było zbyt eleganckie. Jak już zaczynało się poprawiać, to ksiądz znów musiał zrobić coś sprzecznego z ogólnie przyjętymi zasadami. W dodatku to było nielegalne. Zostać przyłapanym z takim delikwentem mogło nie być korzystne dla jego wizerunku. No i było ciemno. Poczuł skurcz w brzuchu. Musiał to powiedzieć.

-Słuchaj, nie powinniśmy tego robić.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał drugi mężczyzna wchodząc na teren zieleni.

-To nielegalne, ktoś nas może zobaczyć.

-Mówiłem ci, policja tu nie patroluje - rozejrzał się.

Ani żywego ducha. Kilka latarni oświetlało chodnik ciągnący się pomiędzy drzewami. Chłodny wiaterek nieustannie gładził ich twarze. Dla Alexa było to miłe ukojenie dla rozgrzanych do czerwoności wnętrzności. Bynajmniej nie tylko przez alkohol.

-Dobra, a co z resztą? Jesteśmy na Pradze.

-Słuchaj - ksiądz odwrócił się na pięcie i uniósł brwi z uśmiechem. - Ty, jako polityk konserwatywnej partii jesteś rozpoznawalny i szanowany. Szczerze wątpię, żeby ktoś chciał ci zrobić kuku.

Alex przetarł ławkę. Była sucha, ale warto się upewnić. Usiadł na niej, rozkładając nogi. Jego towarzysz opadł na ławkę, jednak przez blokadę psychiczną nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to samo. 

-Ja niestety nie mam tego przywileju, ALE - uniósł palec - potrafię bardzo, bardzo szybko biegać - prychnął i wziął duży łyk piwa.

Krzysztof spojrzał na ziemię. Jego nogi były złączone, ramiona pochylone do przodu. Nie było mu zimno. To coś innego. Takie spotkania, samemu, w odludnym miejscu zawsze kończyły się źle dla każdego. Kurwa, w coś ty się wpakował, nie znasz go, a teraz siedzisz z nim w parku, gdzie prawdopodobnie nikt cię nie usłyszy w trakcie zagrożenia.

-Coś nie tak? - zapytał Alex patrząc na polityka, który nie przedstawił żadnych obiekcji co do poprzedniej wypowiedzi.

-Nie powinno nas tu być.

-Jezus - mruknął odwracając się - mówię ci, że policji nie będzie.

-Bo?

-Bo się boi tu przychodzić, to czemu miałaby nagle zrobić wyjątek, bo ty tu jesteś?

Polityk uniósł brwi. No ładnie.

-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj - ksiądz oderwał się od butelki rozkładając dłonie szeroko - Masz jakieś obawy wobec mnie?

Przez głowę Krzysztofa przemknęło tysiąc możliwych odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po szybkiej analizie wewnętrznej stwierdził, że bycie szczerym pogorszy sytuację. Jego serce przyspieszyło. Powiedzenie, że się obawia mogłoby go zdenerwować, przez co mógłby od razu zaatakować. Kula w gardle zacisnęła się, a wnętrze klatki piersiowej zlodowaciało. Nawet jeżeli ksiądz nie wyglądał na silnego, nie wiadomo czy nie miał przy sobie jakiegoś podręcznego nożyka, na ten przykład. W coś ty się wpakował? Właśnie dlatego zawsze trzeba podążać utartą ścieżką, a nie ryzykować rewelacje.

-Nie - odpowiedział z kamienną twarzą, czując jak zimny dreszcz przechodzi po jego karku.

Alex tylko uniósł brew i wyciągnął rękę z butelką.

-Masz.

-Co?

-Potrzymaj.

-Ale po co?

-Po prostu to zrób.

Polityk wziął butelkę. Bardziej taktycznym było wykonywać polecenia potencjalnego przestępcy i czekać na dogodny moment do ucieczki, kiedy nie będzie się spodziewał.

-A teraz postaw sobie na głowie.

-Ale--

-Po prostu to zrób, a ja w nią uderzę. W prawdzie trochę się chwieję, ale może nie dostaniesz po ryju.

Krzysztof zmarszczył brwi. Czemu to miało służyć? Chciał się zabawić jego kosztem? Czy szukał postępem pretekstu żeby go ogłuszyć? W żadnym wypadku nie mógł się na to zgodzić.

-Nie.

-Daj butelkę.

Polityk zrobił jak mu powiedziano i wstrzymał oddech. Niedobrze.

-Widzisz, nie ufasz mi na tyle, żeby pozwolić mi to zrobić. Znaczy sam nie wierzysz w to, że mam na tyle dobrego cela pomimo stanu, żeby być dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

Co?

-To bez sensu - skwitował polityk.

-Jezus - powiedział po raz kolejny ksiądz, przekręcając ciało w jego stronę - jestem podpity. Chwieje się. Jakbym chciał ci coś zrobić to i tak bym nie trafił, nawet jakbym miał pistolet.

Bosak wypuścił ciężko powietrze ustami i oparł się na łokciach, podczas gdy Alex kontynuował.

-A jak tak bardzo boisz się tu siedzieć, to możesz się przytulić, będzie ci raźniej - to mówiąc położył rękę na oparciu ławki, jakby go zapraszał.

Krzysztof tylko spojrzał w bok, czując jak jego kiszki wywracają się pod wpływem tych słów. 

-Nie, dziękuję - powiedział gardłowo poprawiając kołnierz koszuli.

Polityk mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby zobaczył teraz swoje odbicie, to jego twarz miałaby piękny zielonkawy odcień.

-No przecież żartuję - zaśmiał się, zabierając rękę.

Jego rozmówca zacisnął zęby. Może faktycznie nic mu nie groziło z jego strony.

-Wracając, na czym skończyliśmy poprzednią rozmowę?

Bosak wyprostował się. Alex i jego wspomnienia ze szkoły. Nie bardzo chciał do tego wracać. Z kolei temat sprzed zapychacza miał potencjał. Dobra, ciągnij to żeby się nie zanudzić na śmierć.

-Że według ciebie zarząd Kościoła jest zły - odchrząknął.

-A faktycznie! - to powiedziawszy tupnął nogą o chodnik, jednak zaraz potem jakby zamarzł. 

Spojrzał na kompana, który siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękami prawie na drugim końcu ławki.

-Naprawdę chcesz o tym dalej rozmawiać? - kontynuował.

Polityk przytaknął. Serce księdza zatrzymało się na sekundę. Tak! Udało mu się go zainteresować. Co prawda jak na razie na płytkim poziomie, ale zawsze.

-Wiesz no - zaczął powoli rozprostowując nogi, czując jak jego palce stają się sztywne - inaczej to wygląda od strony zwykłego parafianina, a inaczej od strony duchownego, rozumiesz.

Krzysztof siedział w ciszy, pozwalając ramionom opaść swobodnie, kiedy trzymał dłonie splecione pomiędzy kolanami. Chłodny wiaterek jeździł mu po karku i włosach, od czasu do czasu wywołując dreszcz. Noc była ciepła, więc nie było na co narzekać. Jedynymi dźwiękami wokół nich były odgłosy kołysanych liści i szum samochodów na ulicy przy parku. Z czasem było ich coraz mniej, aż przerwy między jednym autem, a drugim stały się wyraźnie odczuwalne.

-Człowiek idzie tam z nadzieją, że może poprawi coś w swoim życiu, wyjdzie na ludzi. Ostatecznie kończy się tak, że wystarczy siedzieć cicho i dać w łapę komu trzeba, żeby ukończyć seminarium z wyróżnieniem.

To mówiąc pochylił się opierając łokcie na kolanach i wziął długi łyk piwa. Ciepło żołądka ogrzewało całe ciało, przełyk był wyczuwalny. Alkohol tego pokroju może nie był w stanie doprowadzić do stanu omdlenia, ale robił w swoje w dziedzinie wylewności. Czy była to dobra rzecz? Może. Od teraz musiał się pilnować, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo. To nie terapia.

Polityk powoli oparł dłonie na siedzeniu ławki. Coś było w głosie prawie nieznajomego, że chciał go słuchać dalej.

-Mówisz, jakbyś nie chciał tam być.

-Bo nie chciałem - wzruszył ramionami - matka się uparła, że potrzebuję nawrócenia, a pójście na księdza to świetny pomysł.

-A ojciec co na to?

-Poparł ją. W moim domu to zawsze ona miała ostatnie słowo, nie wiedzieć czemu - pochylił się, patrząc na chodnik. - Uznała, że każdy z jej synów musi mieć najlepszą pracę na świecie i nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek kompromisie z moim zdaniem.

-Wiesz no - odchrząknął, oswajając się z mniejszą odległością między nimi na ławce - rodzice wiedzą, co jest dla nas najlepsze. Bycie narodowcem to było dla niej za dużo? 

Alex mruknął, przecierając oczy. To nie czas na narzekanie na własną matkę. Z resztą Bosak mógłby to źle odebrać. Kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł, jakby miał się zaraz zrzygać. Na szczęście miał ten przywilej, że znał swój organizm i wiedział, że tak się nie stanie.

-To raczej powód do dumy. Najwidoczniej fakt, że znalazłem sobie chłopaka po drodze wymazało całą resztę dobrych rzeczy z mojego życia.

Krzysztof zastygł jak kamień, a jego wnętrzności wywróciły się do góry nogami i runęły na ziemię. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaczęło mu dzwonić w uszach. Jego czoło zrobiło się mokre. Mógł w myślach próbować go degradować za niekonwencjonalny w tych kręgach wygląd, ale żeby to stało się prawdą? Nie, nie, nie mógł właśnie spędzać wieczoru z gejem. Jego puls ponownie przyspieszył. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, w którą stronę było wyjście? Na wprost? A może w lewo? Ksiądz mówił, że szybko biega. Ale jak szybko? Jego dieta była kiepska, może tylko w jego umyśle był szybki? Z intensywnego myślenia wyrwał go Alex, który machał mu dłonią przed oczami.

-Żyjesz?

-Co? Co mówiłeś?

Ksiądz westchnął odsuwając się i oparł rękę o część ławki do tego przeznaczoną.

-Znowu jesteś spięty.

-A, to nic.

-Powiesz o co chodzi, czy będziemy się tak ganiać naokoło?

Krzysztof nic nie powiedział, tylko pomasował kark dłonią.

-No przecież nic ci nie zrobię - burknął Alex, którego światło latarni zaczęło już kłuć w oczy.

Bosak wypuścił głośno powietrze, nie odrywając wzroku od dłoni opartych na jego udach.

-Po prostu jestem - zrobił krótką pauzę szukając słowa - zdezorientowany.

-Czym?

Polityk zmarszczył nos. Wieloma rzeczami. Właściwie całym tym spotkaniem.

-Tym, że powiedziałeś mi o tym, jakby to było nic.

-Bo tak jest - wrócił do opierania się na łokciach. 

-Takie informacje się raczej zostawia dla siebie.

-Po prostu myślałem, że docenisz szczerość - rozłożył ręce. - Z resztą, to dlaczego chciałem się z tobą spotkać ma podłoże wyłącznie platoniczne. Jeśli się obawiasz czegoś to nie, nie jestem zwierzęciem - westchnął, patrząc na resztę piwa w butelce. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że jesteś w porządku gościem.

-To nowa sytuacja dla mnie.

-Nie wątpię. Jak masz jakieś pytania to dawaj, drugiej okazji nie będzie zapewne.

Bosak podrapał się po głowie. W sumie, to nigdy się nie garnął do rozmowy z ludźmi różnymi od niego. Krąg jego znajomych, pomimo niespójności w niektórych kwestiach, był raczej po wyraźnej stronie moralności i tradycji. Gdyby wiedział na samym początku, to nawet nie zaprzątał by sobie nim głowy. Z drugiej strony, skoro został księdzem, to jednak wie że robił źle i poprawił się, więc nie jest jakimś lewicowcem, tylko człowiekiem z kręgosłupem moralnym. Kostki jego palców zaczęły ponownie robić się cieplejsze, kiedy mięśnie klatki piersiowej rozluźniły się. Ostatecznie może uda mu się go nakierować na dobrą ścieżkę. Odchrząknął.

-To nie wolałbyś założyć normalnej rodziny? Mieć dzieci?

-Może i bym wolał - przetarł oczy. - Z resztą, to nie tak, że nie podobają mi się kobiety. Są ok. Ale facetów wolę jakoś tak bardziej - wzruszył ramionami. - Z resztą, to już nieaktualne. Zostałem wepchnięty do roli duchownego i muszę się dostosować. 

-No tak, to brzmi jak rozsądny wybór.

Alex uśmiechnął się i utkwił wzrok w chodniku, szukając w głowie kolejnego tematu do rozmowy. Papieros już mu się kończył.

Bosak wyprostował się. W oddali zobaczył kilku mężczyzn stanowczo zmierzających w ich stronę i całe jego rozluźnienie po raz kolejny znikło. O nie. Udawaj, że ich nie zauważyłeś, udawaj, że…

-Dobry wieczór - jeden z mężczyzn, który szedł na przedzie, stanął przed nimi.

Alex spojrzał tylko przez szyjkę pustej już butelki i wydał pomruk. Polityk powoli odsunął się, spoglądając w górę.

-A co panowie tak tu sami siedzą w środku nocy?

-A to nie wolno? - powiedział Bosak, modląc się w myślach, żeby ksiądz wyciągnął ich z tej sytuacji. 

W końcu to on chciał tu przyjść, więc powinien wiedzieć jak sobie w takich sytuacjach radzić, prawda?

-Ej a to nie Bosak? - zapytał inny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który położył dłoń na ramieniu mówiącego wcześniej kolegi.

-A faktycznie.

-Tak, to ja - polityk przetarł sobie tył szyi. 

Istniała szansa, że uda im się z tego wybrnąć.

-A to przepraszamy - mężczyźni odsunęli się - Po prostu z daleka wyglądaliście państwo trochę pedalsko, rozumie pan.

-Tak, tak - pokiwał głową. 

Nie poszło tak źle, jak zakładał. Czasem miło przeżyć coś niespodziewanego. Oparł się wygodnie na ławce. W sumie było już późno, mogliby się powoli zbierać. Ale to jak panowie sobie pójdą.

-Kogo nazywasz pedałem?! - Alex poderwał się z miejsca.

Polityk spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. No to już po nich.

-Spokojnie! - odpowiedział najwidoczniej przywódca bandy, robiąc krok w jego stronę - Poprzestawiać ci zęby?!

W tym czasie Bosak powoli wstał, nie spuszczając z nich wzroku. Reszta obcych stała z rękami w kieszeniach w bliskiej odległości od mówiącego mężczyzny. Serce Krzysztofa zaczęło bić jak szalone. Czy on naprawdę musiał się odzywać? Już było tak dobrze.

-No dawaj! - to mówiąc ksiądz wziął pustą butelkę i roztrzaskał ją pod nogami przeciwnika.

Jego krew wręcz wrzała. To spotkanie było wyjątkowo nudne. Szanse na to, że Bosak będzie chciał się z nim spotkać ponownie były zerowe. Musiał wykorzystać tę resztkę czasu, jaka im została.

Ręka nieznajomego przeleciała nad głową Alexa, któremu, pomimo stanu upojenia, udało się wykonać unik. Mięśnie nóg spięły się w ułamku sekundy i ksiądz popędził wzdłuż uliczki, a polityk za nim. Właściwie, to nie miał wyboru, bo stanie w miejscu równało się z zostaniu samemu w środku parku w nocy. Wybiegli na ulicę, słysząc tylko grube podeszwy nieznajomych mężczyzn uderzające o chodnik i szum w uszach. Bosak spiął się, modląc się, że sprowokowani szybko odpuszczą. W mgnieniu oka zrobiło mu się gorąco. Pomimo faktu, że często uprawiał sport, to nie mógł za żadne skarby dogonić księdza, który był już po trzech piwach i kilku papierosach. Wbiegli na osiedle wysokich kamienic. Polityk obejrzał się za siebie. Prawie deptali mu po piętach. Zrobiło mu się duszno. Oddychaj przez usta, dasz radę. Po głowie krążyło mu tysiące scenariuszy co zrobić, kiedy go złapią. Był na przegranej pozycji. Jego żona będzie zawiedziona, kiedy zobaczy go z guzem. Może powinni się rozdzielić? Nie, przeciwników było kilkoro, mogli zrobić to samo. Nie miał planu, który mógłby zrealizować, a w improwizacji był okropny. Jedyne co zostało mu zrobić w tej sytuacji, to starać się nie wpaść na ściany na zakrętach, próbując jednocześnie nie zgubić źródła swojego problemu.

Ksiądz skoczył z jednej nogi na drugą, wybierając kolejną uliczkę, w której mógłby potencjalnie zgubić smutnych panów. Poczuł delikatne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. To było odświeżające, dawno nie biegał. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zobaczył pleców swojego nowego znajomego. Kiedy wybiegł na większą prostą obejrzał się przez ramię. Cholera. Coś cienko mu szło. Musiał zareagować, bo go poskładają. Momentalnie się zatrzymał. Jego policzki były gorące. Dasz radę, może nie jest aż tak ciężki.

Bosak minął go czując jak dusza opuszcza jego ciało. Co on wyprawia do cholery?! Chce się bić z nimi?!

Alex ruszył z buta nachylając się. Nie wywal się, nie wywal. Wziął głęboki wdech wysuwając ręce. W ułamku sekundy chwycił uda Bosaka, który wydał zduszony krzyk, pozwalając mu upaść na drugą rękę. Uginając kolana starał się utrzymać tempo przez kolejnych kilka kroków. Wypuścił głośno powietrze ustami, czując pieczenie w udach. Kurwa człowieku. Bosak był niższy od niego i wydawał się lekki. Teraz tylko nie wywalić się na ten durny ryj.

-Złap mnie za szyję! - wrzasnął patrząc przez siebie, próbując jednocześnie obmyślić najlepsza trasę ucieczki.

-Że co?!

Polityk poczuł jak całe jego ciało drętwieje. Chyba już wolałby zostać pobity. Przynajmniej mógłby to obrócić w jakiś atak przeciwników politycznych, a jak ktoś go w takiej sytuacji zobaczy, to dopiero się porobi.

Ksiądz zamknął oczy, czując jak traci czucie w rękach.

-Rób co mówię, albo specjalnie przekręcę cię tak, żebyś uderzył łbem o chodnik.

No to był argument nie do przebicia. Bosak zarzucił jedna rękę na jego szyję, opierając się na barkach. Alex wypuścił powietrze ciężko i oboje obejrzeli się za siebie. Panowie robili się coraz mniejsi w ciemnościach słabo oświetlonych uliczek. Polityk nie wiedział, czy zaczynali wymiękać, czy to ksiądz tak zasuwa. W obu przypadkach powróciła szansa, że wyjdą z tego bez większego szwanku. A przynajmniej fizycznego. Spojrzał na przestrzeń przed nimi. Zbliżali się do Wisły. Trzymając się mocno pleców księdza zasłonił twarz drugą dłonią. Czuł jak koszula przylega do jego pleców, a zapach papierosów zmieszanych z perfumami księdza drażni nos. To za dużo jak na jeden wieczór. To za dużo jak na jakąkolwiek miarę czasu. Zrobił tej nocy chyba najwięcej improwizowanych rzeczy od kilku lat i nie wiedział jak ma się z tym czuć. Jedyne o czym myślał w tamtej chwili to o tym, co powie żonie jeśli coś mu się jednak stanie. No i o tym żeby Alex go puścił jak najszybciej.

Ksiądz podrzucił go w miejscu przynosząc ulgę dłoniom na ułamek sekundy. Już niedaleko. Po smutnych panach nie było już śladu, nawet ich nie słyszał. Z drugiej strony nie skupiał się za bardzo na niczym innym niż na bliskości ich ciał w tamtym momencie. Zapach korzenny, zmieszany z testosteronem w powietrzu, podsycony adrenaliną, zdecydowanie nie był czymś, czym by gardził. Alex, skup się, masz go nienaruszonego odstawić gdzieś, gdzie będziecie bezpieczni. Z drugiej strony w tym mieście nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie o tej porze. To też jakiś argument, żeby go nie odstawiać na ziemię. Jednak szanse, że Krzysztof będzie w takim wypadku współpracował nie istniały. 

Jego lędźwie domagały się natychmiastowej przerwy, tak samo jak stopy. Słyszał dudnienie serca w uszach. Gdyby nie adrenalina wrząca w jego żyłach, to już by leżeli na ziemi.

Alex wyskoczył na chodnik prowadzący wzdłuż brzegu rzeki. Niestety źle wymierzył pozycję, bo opadł tylko na część stopy, na którą dodatkowo naciskał ciężar Krzysztofa, który próbował sam nie spaść pod wpływem prędkości. Ksiądz zarył twarzą o chodnik, jednocześnie czując jak rękę zgniata mu ciężar drugiego mężczyzny. 

Bosak skulił się trzymając za głowę. Skóra na jego łokciach i dłoniach była zaczerwieniona, ale poza tym chyba nic mu się nie stało. Stęknął, zmuszając się do siadu. Rozejrzał się. Nikogo w pobliżu. Westchnął głośno. Co za szczęście. Dysząc złapał za ławkę stojącą przy chodniku i postawił się na nogi. Spojrzał na kompana, który mamrocząc coś po niemiecku pod nosem powoli oparł się na łokciach. Samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało, że robił się gorący w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Jednak krzyczenie na pijanego nic by nie dało, toteż zacisnął zęby i obserwował, jak ten zbiera się do rozstania z podłożem. Może powinien mu chociaż podać rękę? To wszystko to jego wina, ale ostatecznie ich też z tego wyciągnął. Pociągnął nosem i nachylił się. Alex widząc wyciągniętą dłoń polityka nie skorzystał z oferty, zamiast tego szybko podniósł się i potrząsnął parę razy głową, starając się zobaczyć świat przed nim. Kilkoro Krzysztofów wirowało mu przed oczami. Jednocześnie czuł zapach metalu i wilgoć na całym ciele. Ohyda. Złapał się za głowę, a po poczuciu cieczy zabrał dłoń i uważnie przyjrzał się kilku ich wersjom. Źródłem metalicznego zapachu okazała się czerwona maź na wnętrzu dłoni. Po szybkiej analizie, zaćmiony umysł stwierdził, że to nic poważnego.

-Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz lekarza?

-Co? - ksiądz zamrugał kilka razy, obserwując jak politycy spajają się w jedną postać. - A. Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku.

-Krwawisz - mruknął Bosak, przyglądając się uważniej brudnym włosom kompana.

-Krwawi to moje serce! - złapał się za pierś, spoglądając w górę.

-Serce jest po drugiej stronie.

Na tę uwagę Alex złapał za drugą pierś i spojrzał na niego, po czym zmacał swoje kieszenie. Nic nie zginęło. Polityk najwidoczniej też sobie o tym przypomniał, bo zrobił to samo i wypuścił powietrze ustami. Znaczy wszystko cacy.

-No dobra, to tak, podejrzewam, że już ci starczy czasu ze mną - pokazał Bosakowi wnętrze dłoni na wprost jego twarzy.

Komentarz polityka w tym wątku był zbędny.

-Chodźmy na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, tak będzie najrozsądniej.

Bosak skinął głową i podążył ramię w ramię z nim. Jego serce zaczynało powoli wracać do dawnego rytmu, jednak koszula nadal nieprzyjemnie kleiła się do skóry. W dodatku cały czas czuł lekki ścisk dłoni Alexa na swoim udzie. A raczej wspomnienie, które po nim zostało.

Powietrze było wilgotne. Orzeźwiający wiatr co jakiś czas czochrał im włosy. Szli chodnikiem oświetlonym przez kilka latarni, których światło odbijało się w tafli wiecznie płynącej wody. 

Ksiądz przygryzł wargę, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą. To co zrobił, było bardzo ryzykowne. Czy się opłacało? No cóż, w sumie to udało mu się złapać trochę fizycznego kontaktu, można powiedzieć, że nawet się jakoś pośrednio przytulili. Na więcej nie mógłby liczyć, nawet jeżeli spotkanie poszłoby najlepszą możliwą ścieżką. Tylko że właśnie nie poszło. Alex spojrzał w przeszłość i wzruszył ramionami. W sumie to od samego początku był spisany na porażkę. Chyba wieczne wygrywanie w przepychanki z ludźmi zdusiło jego czujność. Stał się zbyt zarozumiały w swojej pewności. Poczuł ścisk w piersi. Wcześniej teatralnie oznajmił, że jego serce krwawi, ale chyba faktycznie tak się działo. 

Spojrzał kątem oka na swojego kompana, który nie raczył się odezwać. W sumie, gdyby go teraz pocałował i spierdolił, to nic by się nie stało. Nie, nie, pewnie już i tak jest mu niezręcznie, nie przesadzajmy. W sumie, to powinien go przeprosić. Ta cisza zaczynała powoli miażdżyć księdzu kości. Ah, cholera. Nie potrafił tego robić. Przyznanie się do błędu znaczyło braki w męskości, a tego nie mógł okazać. Z drugiej strony, może jak przyzna mu rację, to się trochę rozchmurzy, chociaż powierzchownie. Zdawało się, że skóra zaczyna go swędzieć od środka. Kurwa. No zrób coś.

-To ten, przepraszam za to naruszenie nietykalności - złapał się za tył szyi - ale sytuacja tego wymagała.

Krzysztof skrzyżował ręce, patrząc przed siebie. Zachowanie ciszy było w tej sytuacji najlepszym wyjściem, ale skoro ksiądz sam chciał rozmawiać no to trudno, nie będzie zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

-Tak, sytuacja, którą sam wywołałeś. Dobrze się bawiłeś? Bo ja na przykład nie.

Alex wydął wargę przewracając oczami.

-No przepraszam no - burknął, odwracając wzrok.

Bosak prychnął, zamykając na moment oczy.

-I co mi po tym? Rozwaliłeś sobie głowę, będę cię musiał teraz dopilnować.

-Nic nie będziesz musiał, ja sobie poradzę, a ty zamów taksówkę.

-Znaczy mam cię zostawić samego w środku nocy z krwawiącą raną i tak po prostu sobie pójść?

-No - ksiądz wzruszył ramionami - pojadę do domu, przemyję to sobie czymś i będzie git. A ciebie nic nie boli?

-Nie, zdarłem sobie tylko skórę lekko.

-Chociaż tyle.

Alex wyprostował plecy i spojrzał na księżyc. Prawie pełnia. Dodatkowo nie było chmur, więc nawet bez latarni widzieliby drogę bez problemu. Zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem. Nadal miał uczucie, że coś ściska mu głowę z obu stron, ale jakby osłabło od czasu upadku.

-Nie będziesz miał problemu, że tak późno wracasz na plebanię? 

Krzysztof poprawił mankiety koszuli. Może jeszcze uda mu się wyciągnąć coś ciekawego do końca spotkania. Od tej ciszy zaczynał już czuć się ciężko.

-Nie - ksiądz wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę z kieszeni - proboszcza to niespecjalnie obchodzi, a mój chłop pewnie już dawno śpi.

Bosak otworzył szeroko oczy nie spuszczając wzroku z punktu w przestrzeni przed nimi.

-A, no tak, nie wspominałem o tym.

To mówiąc odpalił papierosa, po czym machnął ręką.

-Ale to nie ważne.

Krzysztof zamrugał kilka razy, po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego kompana. Ileż można kopcić?!

-Który to już?

-A nie wiem, trzeci? Może czwarty?

-Zawsze tyle palisz?

-Tylko jak się stresuję - odpowiedział, unikając wzroku rozmówcy.

Polityk uniósł brew, ale nie powiedział już nic. Znowu poczuł wiercenie w kiszkach. To nie miało żadnego logicznego sensu. Ksiądz powinien żyć w czystości. Jakby z kobietą to pół biedy, ale z mężczyzną?! Nie do pomyślenia. Bosak zagryzł zęby spoglądając w stronę rzeki. Miał ochotę go do niej wrzucić. Nie, daj spokój. To ksiądz. Okropny, ale nadal ksiądz. Należał mu się szacunek. Mimo, że ten udowodnił już, że on do polityka szacunku nie ma za dużo. Jedna z żył na dłoni Krzysztofa zrobiła się bardziej widoczna. A może go zapyta o to, jak on to łączy? W końcu więcej się nie spotkają, z jego inicjatywy z resztą. Ten wieczór to było za dużo przygód. 

-A nie wydaje ci się to trochę nielogiczne? - zapytał po dłuższej ciszy.

-Ale że co? - Alex wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, kiedy dreszcz przeszedł po jego kręgosłupie.

-No fakt, że jesteś w związku - odchrzaknął - z mężczyzną, pomimo stanu duchownego.

-Nie, czemu? - ksiądz uniósł brwi, obserwując jak czoło polityka marszczy się.

Bosak zacisnął szczękę po raz kolejny. No to nie do pomyślenia, żeby to on musiał uświadamiać księdza w takich podstawowych prawdach wiary.

-Takie są zasady, że ksiądz ma żyć w czystości.

Alex prychnął, przygryzając papierosa. Wziął go między palce i rozłożył ręce. Po efektach upadku zdało się nie być śladu, a przynajmniej po tych zauważalnych gołym okiem.

-Najpierw, to przestrzegania tych zasad musiałby ktoś pilnować.

-A ktokolwiek o tym wie?

-Słuchaj, ja już mam święcenia i pracuję w zawodzie. Główna zasada jest taka, że mam nie robić problemów i wypełniać obowiązki, reszta nikogo nie obchodzi.

Bosak zmarszczył brwi. Z jednej strony miało to jakieś podłoże. Z drugiej to nadal było łamanie zasad, na które się zgodził wstępując do seminarium.

-A nie czujesz potrzeby przestrzegania zasad, pod którymi się podpisałeś?

-Nie, tak jak już mówiłem wcześniej dzisiejszej nocy, ja się do tego zawodu nie pchałem.

-Mówiłeś też, że miałeś się dostosować do sytuacji.

-No i to robię. Nie ma i nie będzie ze mną żadnej afery, to ci mogę zagwarantować.

Krzysztof odchrząknął. I na tym chyba wypadałoby skończyć. Z resztą byli już blisko ulicy. Przystanek autobusowy powinien być niedaleko. Polityk wyciągnął telefon. Taksówka.

-Masz coś stąd do domu? - zapytał poturbowanego kompana, który przydeptał resztkę papierosa.

-Nie wiem, może. Jak coś to pójdę na piechotę. 

-A gdzie mieszkasz?

-A w Lublinie. Ale chyba ogarnę sobie jakiś pokój na szybko.

-Tak byłoby najrozsądniej.

Po pewnym czasie spędzonym w ciszy taksówka podjechała pod przystanek. Bosak poczuł jak staje się lżejszy. To koniec. Nareszcie. Otworzył drzwi auta.

-Dobranoc - powiedział ksiądz, stojąc w znacznej odległości od niego unosząc rękę.

-Dobranoc - polityk odpowiedział twardo, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i auto włączyło się do ruchu.

Alex podrapał się po głowie. Może jednak danie mu buzi na pożegnanie nie było takim złym pomysłem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo trochę to zajęło, ale w końcu opublikowałem ten rozdział. Meanwhile trzeci jest jakoś w połowie pisania.


	3. Chapter 3

Minął miesiąc. Bosak szybko wrócił do codziennych obowiązków i obraz grzesznego księdza wyparował z jego głowy. Alex z drugiej strony lubił sobie czasami powspominać ich spotkanie, poczuć w sercu bliskość w tamtych momentach. Poza rozpamiętywaniem jednak nie zdobył się na nic więcej. Narzucanie się było najgorszym wyjściem. Bądź co bądź, ale jednodniowe znajomości nie były dla niego niczym nowym.

Pewnej jesiennej środy odezwał się do niego znajomy z seminarium, świeżo upieczony proboszcz jednej z warszawskich parafii. Poprzedni mężczyzna zajmujący to stanowisko odszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. Jako nowy w parafii musiał pokazać się od dobrej strony, dlatego pomyślał, że może Alex mógłby wpaść w odwiedziny w którąś z niedziel i wygłosić kazanie lub dwa. W końcu on zawsze miał rękę do ludzi. 

-Słuchaj, sprawa jest - powiedział brodaty ksiądz, opierając się na ramionach swojego chłopaka, który właśnie odpoczywał na kanapie.

Ich salon nie należał do najpojemniejjszych, ale był wystarczająco duży aby zmieścić szafę, kanapę, stolik nocny i telewizor. Jasne ściany dodawały mu powierzchni, dzięki czemu nie był przytłaczający. Promienie słoneczne swobodnie wpadały do pomieszczenia, oświetlając meble z ciemnego drewna.

Drugi mężczyzna tylko odchrząknął, odwracając się w jego stronę.

-Jadę do Warszawy w niedzielę.

Mężczyzna z blizną westchnął głośno, wstając z siedziska.

-To sprawy służbowe, no nie mogę odmówić.

-I znów nie będzie cię cały dzień? - zapytał obejmując plecy księdza.

Alex wtulił się w jego ramiona. Sam nie należał do najniższych, ale jego facet mógł być nazywany wieżowcem.

-Jak chcesz, to jedź ze mną. Odprawie może dwie msze, a potem będziemy mieć spokój.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Zazwyczaj miał wolne niedzielę, czyli dni, w które Alex miał najwięcej roboty. W takim wypadku spędzali większość czasu wspólnie wieczorem. Luźniejszy dzień powinien im dobrze zrobić.

* * *

Bosak poprawił mankiety koszuli, siadając w drugiej ławce na wprost ołtarza. Kościół, do którego przyszedł ze swoją żoną, był już oświetlony przez lampy przypominające świeczniki. Oprócz nawy głównej średniej wielkości posiadał także dwie kaplice boczne. Jasne ławki miały przywiązane poduszki, aby wygodniej się na nich siedziało.

Dochodziła dwunasta i coraz więcej wiernych zaczęło schodzić się na mszę. Krzysztof lubił klimat tego miejsca. Ołtarz był pokryty złotymi zdobieniami, które odbijały światło błyszcząc na wszystkie strony. Pomagało mu to wizualnie poczuć świętość tego miejsca. Miał tego dnia mniej pracy, więc mógł wybrać się wraz z małżonką na mszę do swojej parafii.

Uroczystość rozpoczęła się. Polityk słuchał uważnie każdego słowa księdza, czując jakby unosił się nad ziemią.

Gdy przyszła pora na drugie czytanie zauważył, że do ambony podszedł czarnowłosy lektor. Nowy? Nie, na pewno by go już widział jako ministranta. To, co pierwsze rzuciło się w oczy, to długa blizna idąca na ukos jego twarzy. Ciekawe, co mu się stało? Nawrócił się ze złej ścieżki? A może ktoś go zaatakował? To nie było ważne, zaczął czytać. Głos miał niski. Jednocześnie potrafił delikatnie przykuć uwagę do słów, które wypowiadał. 

Pod koniec czytania z zakrystii wyszedł ksiądz, który miał czytać ewangelię. Nie byłoby to nic niezwykłego, każdy zwykle odprawiają jedną mszę dziennie. Problem był w tym, że to nie był jakiś sobie ksiądz. 

Alex stał z boku ze splecionymi rękami i czekał na swoją kolej. Był ubrany w sutannę i komże. Z ramion swobodnie zwisała zielona stuła. Czyli nie kłamał, naprawdę był księdzem. Bosak przetarł oczy. Przez natłok obowiązków zdążył już zapomnieć, że ktoś taki istniał. Jego widok odświeżył wszystkie wspomnienia, przez które robiło mu się niedobrze. Żeby tylko go nie zobaczył, bo jak zacznie mówić jakieś aluzje patrząc na niego, to nie wytrzyma i pójdzie się kłócić na plebanię. Chyba że, czy to byłby grzech? Nie powinien traktować bliźniego źle. Z drugiej strony, czy spokój to za wiele? Odwróć wzrok, mniejsza szansa, że cię pozna.

Podczas śpiewania aklamacji Alex wszedł na kamienną ambonę i uregulował mikrofon. Potrzebował go trochę niżej. 

No i zaczął. Jego głos wywołał dreszcz na karku Bosaka. Wzdrygnął się. Słuchaj pisma. 

-Podobnie uczyni wam Ojciec mój niebieski, jeżeli każdy z was nie przebaczy z serca swemu bratu - Alex wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie pisma, po czym odklepał formułkę, aby wszyscy wierni mogli usiąść i wyłączyć się na najbliższe 15 minut.

Krzysztof spojrzał na swoją żonę. Uśmiechała się lekko, patrząc na nieznajomego. On również na niego spojrzał. Mógłby przysiąc, że widok trzeźwego Alexa wywoływał w nim takie same uczucia, co wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Ksiądz rozejrzał się po całej nawie i odchrząknął.

-Czy przebaczenie przychodzi nam łatwo? Niewątpliwie możemy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i „tak” i „nie”.

Bosak oparł się o ławkę utkwił wzrok w ołtarzu. Zawsze słuchał kazań, bo to ważne wskazówki do interpretacji pisma, w dodatku od ludzi lepiej wykształconych w tym zakresie. W tym konkretnym przypadku jednak, zastanawiał się, czy myślenie na inny temat nie było lepszym rozwiązaniem. Od kiedy zobaczył Alexa przy drzwiach zakrystii czuł narastającą kule w gardle. Ksiądz nieustannie spoglądał na wiernych. Były dwie opcje, albo wyuczył się na pamięć, albo improwizował. Z tego co zdążył go poznać, to pewnie było to drugie. Dodatkowo, jego głos nie był tak chropowaty, jak podczas ich spotkania. Tym razem gładko sunął po wątku, spokojnie zachowując rytm, uśmiechając się. Może lubił to robić? W końcu nie miał przed kim się popisywać. No chyba nie byłby tak zachłanny, żeby żądać miejsca króla spotkania na mszy świętej, prawda?

-W modlitwie pańskiej czytamy: I odpuść nam nasze winy, jak i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom.

Krzysztof skrzyżował ręce. Dobra, najwidoczniej temat też się świetnie wpasował. Spojrzał na krzyż. To miał być jakiś znak? Czy nieśmieszny żart? Może faktycznie nie powinien się na niego gniewać? Krzywdy mu nie zrobił, w zasadzie to sam oberwał przy upadku. Mógł też poczuć się urażony wtedy w parku. No i wspominał, że uważał polityka za porządnego człowieka. Może się zestresował i dlatego mu nie wyszło? Z drugiej strony nie powiedział mu całej prawdy i przez to musiał spędzić cały wieczór z gejem. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, to by nie przyszedł. Dawno nie czuł się tak niezręcznie.

-Na szczęście Boże miłosierdzie jest większe od naszej nienawiści i niechęci do bliźnich.

Uh, dobra już, dobra. Polityk spojrzał w bok. Zachowanie Alexa nadal nie wskazywało na to, żeby go poznał, ale te prztyczki w nos sprawiały, że chciał zacząć się wiercić. No chyba, że faktycznie to był jakiś znak. Ponownie spojrzał na krzyż. Może.

-Wewnętrznie jesteśmy przekonani, że mój grzech jest mały, a grzech innych wielki i prawie niewybaczalny. Prawda niestety jest zgoła inna.

Bosak westchnął. No dobra. On też nie był najlepszym partnerem do rozmów od początku ich spotkania. Mogło to nieco utrudniać księdzu pokazanie się od dobrej strony. Oparł dłonie na udach. Po kazaniu da mu drugą szansę.

-Pewien burmistrz ogłosił, że będzie walczył z korupcją, stwarzając system donosicielstwa i kontroli innych. Telewizja głośno o tym mówiła, ale najciekawszy był finał tego działania, ten pan burmistrz pewnego dnia został wyprowadzony w kajdankach za korupcję.

* * *

Bosak wraz z żoną wyszli z nawy bocznymi drzwiami. Z tamtego korytarza można było wejść do zakrystii. Polityk zatrzymał się. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie powinien tam wchodzić. Księża musieli się przebrać. Alex po kazaniu nie wyszedł już do kościoła, może jest gdzie indziej? Może powinien o niego zapytać?

Drzwi zakrystii otworzyły się, a przez nie wyszedł poszukiwany duchowny. Kiedy zobaczył polityka momentalnie się zatrzymał.

-Szczęść Boże - powiedział Bosak, nie zostawiając miejsca na niezręczną ciszę.

-Szczęść Boże - odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna uśmiechając się.

-Pozwoli ksiądz, że przedstawię swoją żonę, Karina Bosak, ksiądz Alex, Alex, Karina.

Dwójka ludzi uścisnęła swoje dłonie, po czym duchowny szybko obrócił się na pięcie.

-Nie rozmawiajmy na korytarzu, chodźcie do zakrystii, już wszyscy się ogarnęli.

Małżonkowie zrobili jak im powiedziano. Małe pomieszczenie z ciemnymi meblami było słabo oświetlone przez dwa małe okna. W rogu stał mężczyzna z blizną, który składał swoje szaty. Bosak poświęcił mu tylko chwilę, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Alexa. 

-Szukacie kogoś? - zapytał duchowny, opierając się o parapet.

-Właściwie, to chciałem zamienić z tobą słowo.

-Ze mną? - mężczyzna oparł dłoń na piersi, unosząc brwi wysoko - O co chodzi?

-Wybaczysz nam na chwilę? - zapytał swojej żony, która nie wyraziła sprzeciwu.

Alex poklepał po ramieniu mężczyznę z blizną, który zajmował się swoimi sprawami w małej odległości od nich.

-Zajmiesz się panią przez chwilę? - zapytał duchowny, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw na księdza, później na kobietę.

-Riot, miło mi poznać.

-Karina.

Mężczyzna delikatnie złapał dłoń kobiety, po czym nachylił si. Żona polityka popchnęła dłoń w górę, dając pozwolenie na jej ucałowanie. Alex zacisnął zęby i spojrzał w bok. Dlaczego nie potrafi się dostosować do norm panujących współcześnie? Bosak wychwycił ten ruch, ale postanowił nie komentować. Znaczy panowie się znali po imieniu. Może to jego chłopak? Nie, po co miałby go zabierać, jeszcze żeby oboje służyli we mszy, pewnie z ciężkimi grzechami na sumieniu. Krzysztof dał sobie mentalnego plaskacza. Pamiętasz co było dzisiaj na kazaniu? Nie oceniaj.

-Dobra, to idź do kuchni i zrób jakiejś herbaty, czy coś - powiedział, wskazując wzrokiem na drzwi. - Za chwilę dołączymy.

-A jest tam ktoś? Nie wypada grzebać po cudzych szafkach. 

-Słuchaj - położył lektorowi dłoń na ramieniu - wszystko wypada, jak nikt nie patrzy.

Riot tylko spojrzał w niebo i wskazał na drzwi.

-Pani pozwoli.

Kiedy ksiądz i polityk zostali sami w pomieszczeniu, duchowny wyciągnął się.

-To o co chodzi?

Bosak zmarszczył brwi. No i chropowaty głos wrócił. A mogło być tak pięknie, najwyraźniej słuchanie go w przystępnej formie było przywilejem tylko podczas mszy świętej.

-Tak słuchałem twojego kazania i… nie poznałeś mnie? Bo miałem wrażenie jakbyś mówił do mnie

-Nie, dowiedziałem się, że jesteś dopiero jak na siebie wpadliśmy. A co, siadło?

Bosak złapał się za szyję i spojrzał w bok.

-Spoko - kontynuował ksiądz - to dość częste. Mamy układać kazania jak najogólniej, żeby dotarło do jak największej ilości wiernych.

-No, w każdym razie - odchrząknął polityk - postanowiłem dać ci drugą szansę.

Na te słowa Alex uśmiechnął się z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Aż tak?

Polityk tylko przytaknął, krzyżując ręce.

-No dobra - ksiądz klasnął w dłonie i usiadł na parapecie, zakładając nogę na nogę - to zróbmy tak: powiedz mi, co było dla ciebie najgorsze z tamtego spotkania, oprócz ucieczki oczywiście.

Bosak uniósł jedną brew. Znów mieli być negatywni? Tak chce wykorzystać ten czas?

-Po co?

-Żebym wiedział czego więcej nie robić. Skoro już postanowiłeś się znów odezwać, to postaram się nie ponieść tak sromotnej porażki jak poprzednio.

Dobra, to miało sens. W sumie to miłe, że brał jego zdanie aż tak pod uwagę. Szkoda, że nie zrobił tego na samym początku. Krzysztof westchnął i powoli przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu.

-Nie lubię small-talku.

-Oh? - ksiądz ponownie uniósł brwi - myślałem, że większość ludzi woli rozmowy na bezpieczne tematy.

-Bo lubi. Ja się do nich nie zaliczam niestety, lubię poznać światopogląd rozmówcy.

-Lub się z nim kłócić - uśmiechnął się ksiądz, gładząc się po bródce.

-Raczej staram się zakończyć rozmowę w dobrej atmosferze.

-No dobrze, skoro tak to na następne spotkanie przygotuję się na poważną dyskusję. 

Bosak odetchnął. Nadal czuł się lekki, ale jednocześnie twardo stąpał po ziemi. No i Alex nawet nie starał się go zdenerwować. Jeszcze.

-A właśnie, jak będziesz miał jakiś wolniejszy dzień, to masz mój numer. Jestem zarobiony tylko w niedziele, chociaż to też da się obejść.

Drugi mężczyzna pokiwał głową. W sam raz, nie zajęło im to długo. Jego żona na niego czeka. Chociaż może pić trochę herbatę, to lepiej nie pozwalać jej długo w niezręcznej sytuacji. Załatwił co miał. Zanim to, jego ciekawość postanowiła się na chwilę odezwać.

-Ten Riot, to twój kolega? Nie widziałem go tu wcześniej.

-A, no, przyjechał ze mną, bo nie lubi siedzieć sam w mieszkaniu.

Oh.

-Z resztą, jak mam mszę w innej parafii, to zawsze jest luźniejszy dzień. To stwierdziliśmy, że sobie pójdziemy na jakąś randkę czy coś.

OH.

-No tak, miłego wieczoru - powiedział, patrząc w bok.

Lekko odchylił kołnierz koszuli. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Dobra, spokojnie, postanowiłeś coś. Nie denerwuj się.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł dopiero co wspomniany mężczyzna, który podał Alexowi pęk kluczy.

-Proboszczowi nie chciało się czekać aż skończycie, to pozamykaj potem.

Ksiądz przytaknął, czekając aż partner zrobi w tył zwrot. Gdy to się stało, szybko klepnął go w pośladek. To z kolei wywołało natychmiastową reakcję i ksiądz dostał z buta w piszczel. Złapał się za nogę, podczas gdy Riot nawet się nie obejrzał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Bosak przyglądał się temu z niewzruszoną miną. Jednakże widok księdza odczuwającego ból dał mu trochę wewnętrznej satysfakcji. Nie, stop. Nie można życzyć bliźniemu złego. Nawet jeśli bardzo by się chciało.

-Masz czego chciałeś - skwitował, marszcząc brwi.

-Prawda.

* * *

Alex przeciągnął się chowając dłonie do kieszeni przylegających spodni. Oparł się o chropowatą ścianę zabytkowej kamienicy i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Znów był w Warszawie. Znów tylko po to, żeby spotkać się z politykiem. Z pewnymi trudnościami, ale udało im się ustalić wspólny termin. Spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze pół godziny, wybornie. Rozejrzał się. Nikogo w pobliżu. Ściągnął czarną maseczkę na brodę i odpalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy i spojrzał w niebo. Nie miał tego dnia szczęścia do pogody. Wszędzie było szaro. Po ciepłych nocach też już nie było śladu. Słońce jeszcze nie zaszło a on i tak musiał zakładać płaszcz, aby nie zmarznąć. Spojrzał na swoje buty. Te, w których zwykł pracować wydawały się wystarczające. Może nie będzie padać. Szybko brał kolejne buchy, żeby nie kusić losu. Wchodził kolejny lockdown i policja ponownie zatruwała życie bardziej niż zwykle. Pięćset złotych za brak kawałka szmaty? Rozbój w biały dzień. Kiedy skończył, przydeptał niedopałek i ponownie założył maskę tak jak należy. Poszedł wzdłuż ulicy, nie sprzątając po sobie. Schował ręce do kieszeni. Znów mu skóra popęka. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, w końcu nie dbał o siebie zbytnio, ale Riot znów będzie za nim łaził i smarował swoimi mazidłami. Alex nie uznawał tego za potrzebne. Może i wygląda czasem jakby wyszedł z grobu, ale przynajmniej pozostaje wierny męskim normom. 

Mruknął sam do siebie pogrążając się w myślach. W sumie, to zamiast zwykłej mógł wziąć maseczkę z kocią mordką. Krzysztof pewnie by się zażenował i powiedział, że wygląda jak debil. Czyli jak zwykle.

Właśnie, to polityk miał tym razem wybrać miejsce spotkania. Ksiądz uśmiechnął się pod materiałem. Może to i lepiej. Większa szansa, że spotkanie przebiegnie spokojnie.

Prawie był na miejscu. Mała kawiarnia na parterze budynku musiała stosować się do norm. Zdezynfekowane stoliki były odpowiednio oznaczone. W środku byli już ludzie. W sumie, to chyba by im zarezerwował miejsce, nie? Bo jak będą musieli się włóczyć, to skończą jak poprzednio. Nie żeby Alex narzekał tak czy siak. 

Wejść do środka? Nie, Bosak zdawał się chodzić jak w zegarku, więc powinien przyjść na styk, zaczeka na zewnątrz. A może przyszedł wcześniej, skoro to on to ogarnia? 

Otworzył drzwi do lokalu i poczuł ciepłe powietrze na skroni. Zrobił krok w stronę woni świeżej kawy rozchodzącej się po całym pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się. O, jest. Znaczy dobrze mu intuicja podpowiedziała. Jego serce podskoczyło. Szykowny jak zwykle. Szybko spławił kelnerkę i podszedł do Krzysztofa, który gdy tylko go zobaczył wstał z krzesła.

-Szczęść Boże - przywitał się polityk.

-Dobry wieczór - odpowiedział twardo ksiądz, zdejmując maseczkę z twarzy.

Schował ją do kieszeni płaszcza, który powiesił na wieszaku obok ich stolika. Usiedli. Alex zmierzył wzrokiem kompana. Tak jak wcześniej, jasna koszula, ciemne spodnie. Sam ksiądz był ubrany tak jak poprzednio. Dobrze. Uznajmy, że poprzednie spotkanie w ogóle się nie wydarzyło i to jest ich pierwsze. Panowie przejrzeli karty. Czarnowłosy westchnął. Oczywiście, że brak alkoholu. Uda zaczęły go swędzieć, ale szybko pozbył się tego uczucia rozmasowując je dłonią. Ten wieczór będzie musiał spędzić tylko z kofeiną. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do alkoholu. Ale nie był uzależniony. Ten wieczór będzie tego dowodem. Pogładził brodę. Latte czy cappuccino? A nie, chwila, czekaj. Amaretto. Kawa z amaretto. Kawa z likierem. Uratowany. Znaczy, nie był w sytuacji zagrożenia, ale no taka będzie na pewno smaczniejsza. 

Panowie złożyli zamówienia. Alex się rozejrzał po lokalu. Kremowe ściany były oświetlone ciepłym światłem z lamp. Drewniane meble zdawały się dawać pomarańczowe odblaski. Grube liście pokaźnych rozmiarów roślin były przyjemnym kontrastem do ciemnego wnętrza. Przez okno widać było szybko idących ludzi. Chyba zaczynało padać. Alex wzdrygnął się. 

-Przytulnie tu - skomentował, nie chcąc aby cisza trwała zbyt długo.

Bosak mruknął, rozglądając się. Siedział naprzeciwko rozmówcy, twarzą do ściany, więc jego pole widzenia było ograniczone. Chyba powinien jednak usiąść tak, aby nie musieć się ciągle patrzeć na księdza. No ale mleko się już wylało. 

Tym razem chciał spędzić czas w lokalu na poziomie. Z drugiej strony mógł przewidzieć, że na początku weekendu będzie tutaj dużo par. Dużo na tyle, na ile obostrzenia pozwalały. Byli chyba jedynymi jednopłciowymi klientami w całym pomieszczeniu. Polityk poczuł spinanie się mięśni barków. Z jednej strony tu czuł się dużo swobodniej, z drugiej, mając świadomość o nieheteronormatywności kompana, poprzednie spotkanie nie miało problematycznych konotacji. Krzysiek, o czym ty myślisz, on ma faceta. Ironiczne, że pomyślał najpierw o tym, a nie że gość jest księdzem. Chociaż, Alex zdawał się nie przejmować swoim stanem duchownym, więc powoływanie się na niego w takich przemyśleniach na niezbyt wiele by się zdało.

-Coś się stało? - spytał ksiądz pochylając się w stronę rozmówcy.

Bosak mruknął, wyrwany z myśli.

-Nie, myślę.

-Mogę spytać o czym? - to mówiąc oparł dłoń o krzesło.

-Nic poważnego, po prostu zastanawiam się, czy wybrałem dobry lokal. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności nie wygląda to na spotkanie biznesowe.

Alex uniósł brwi kiwając głową. Zrobiło mu się ciepło. Powoli do przodu. Miał wrażenie, że głos Krzysztofa gładzi go po głowie. Dobra, da jemu prowadzić to spotkanie. Jego styl politykowi nie pasuje, więc nie ma sensu się drugi raz z tym męczyć. Zdawał się być osobą, która planuje rzeczy zawczasu i podąża wyznaczoną ścieżką. To znaczy, że pewnie coś sobie układał przed spotkaniem. Jakie tematy poruszyć, w którym momencie. Jak można tak żyć? To zabiera całą frajdę z interakcji międzyludzkich.

Bosak westchnął.

-Po prostu wyglądamy tu trochę jakbyśmy byli na randce - ostatnie słowo jakby uciął, licząc na to, że rozmówca nie będzie tego ciągnął.

Jednak szybko otrzeźwiał. Kąciki ust Alexa uniosły się. O nie.

-To nie będzie randka, dopóki obie strony tak nie uznają.

Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania puścił kompanowi oczko, które wywołało dreszcz na karku polityka. Starając się nie zmieniać ekspresji twarzy tylko uniósł brew, czując jak dłonie pod stołem stają się wilgotne.

-No przecież żartuję - zaśmiał się ksiądz.

Czuł się lekko. Co za pocieszne stworzenie. Z jednej strony zaprasza go do takiego lokalu, potem sam się tym peszy, a na koniec podkłada się do głupich żarcików jak dziecko. Specjalnie? Raczej nie. Co jak co, ale Alex wiedział, że Bosak czuje się jeszcze w jego towarzystwie nieswojo. Musiał tego wieczoru trzymać łapy przy sobie aby dać znać, że głupie tekściki są tylko tym, żartami.

-No ale dobra - odezwał się znów ksiądz, kiedy dostali swoje kawy - mówiłeś, że nie lubisz small-talku, więc może ty zaczniesz rozmowę.

-A tak.

Polityk odchrząknął i wziął łyk kawy. Ciecz w idealnej temperaturze rozgrzała jego usta, a po języku rozlał się gorzkawy posmak z nutą orzecha. Tak lepiej. Mięśnie rozluźniły się pod wpływem ciepła.

-Nadal mnie ciekawi sprawa z twoim zatrudnieniem i jak na nie narzekasz.

Ksiądz westchnął.

-Wygląda na to, że nie ucieknę od tego. No dobra, co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Jak to się stało, że dotrwałeś do święceń? Osoby niehetero nie mogą być księżmi.

-Wystarczy się nie wychylać - wzruszył ramionami. - Nikt tego nie sprawdza, no bo jak? Przyjęli z góry, że jestem hetero.

-Znaczy kłamałeś?

-Nie, nikt się mnie nawet nie zapytał.

Bosak mruknął. To było co najmniej nieprofesjonalne. Zasady powinny być respektowane, a skoro nawet dyrektorzy się nie interesują tak istotnymi procedurami, to kto miałby? Pół biedy, że Alex znalazł sobie faceta i jest spokojny, ale co jeśli sprowadzałby innych kleryków, albo co gorsza księży, na złą drogę? Właściwie to kim był ten jego partner? Już wcześniej był lektorem? Poznali się w kościele?

-A twój partner? - spojrzał zza ramienia na boki, upewniając się, że reszta gości jest zajęta sobą - Poznaliście się w kościele?

-Jeju, ale ty krążysz wokół tego tematu - Alex złączył ręce, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - No o co takiego chcesz mnie zapytać?

Polityk zmarszczył brwi. Co on znowu sobie ubzdurał? Jego pytania były dość bezpośrednie. Niie operował na eufemizmach ani metaforach, więc skąd taka reakcja? 

Ksiądz widząc, że rozmówca nie może złapać przekazu, dopowiedział:

-No widzę, że robisz podchody, żeby nie zapytać wprost, tylko samemu wyciągnąć wnioski. No o co ci chodzi?

Bosak odchrząknął. Nie chciał być ofensywny już na samym początku spotkania, ale chyba udawanie głupiego teraz na nic by się zdało. Urwanie tematu tylko by udowodniło, że przypuszczenia księdza były słuszne, a polityk nie potrafi udźwignąć sytuacji. Oparł dłonie na stole i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę.

-Szukałeś partnera w kościele? Jest was tam więcej?

Alex rozpromienił się, dusząc śmiech. Uniósł brwi i ponownie utkwił wzrok w twarzy Krzysztofa, którego zamiarem było chyba przewiercenie jego głowy na wylot oczami. Zapytał powoli, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy zakrapianej alkoholem:

-Naprawdę masz mnie za kogoś, kto by chodził za księżmi i sprowadzał ich na złą drogę?

-Jesteś gejem, dlaczego miałbyś tego nie robić? W końcu podobają ci się mężczyźni.

-Po pierwsze, jestem bi, to dość ważne - duchowny oparł się swobodnie na fotelu, prezentując rozmówcy szczupłą klatkę piersiową w nienagannie uprasowanej koszuli. - Po drugie, mam faceta. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, znaliśmy się zanim poszedłem do seminarium. Potem mieliśmy kilka lat przerwy.

-No dobra, ale skoro i tak nikt was tam nie pilnuje, to...

-Większość księży, których znam, to buce, z którymi nawet o pogodzie nie da się porozmawiać.

-Czyli, jeśli trafiłby się jakiś ciekawszy, to nie miałbyś oporów? - Krzysztof uniósł brew.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że duchowny nie mówił mu całej prawdy. Chciał znać jego zamiary. Pretekst do ich spotkania jako zakolegowanie się nie brzmiał przekonująco już na początku. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Powinien się na coś przygotować? Może powiadomić znajomych gdzie jest, na wszelki wypadek? No, wcześniej nic mu nie zrobił, pomimo wielu okazji, ale wtedy był pijany. A teraz miał dostęp tylko do kawy, ze śladową ilością alkoholu.

-Miałbym. Wkoło jest wystarczająco dużo ciekawych ludzi, żebym desperacko obracał się w jednej bańce - to mówiąc, ksiądz pochylił się, opierając dłonie na stole.

-Na przykład?

-No na przykład? - uniósł brwi, wpatrując się w oczy Krzysztofa. 

Polityk zamarł. Tego się obawiał właśnie. Ksiądz nie był z nim wcześniej szczery. Oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Czegoś, czego nie chciałby mu dać nawet w koszmarach. Twarz Krzysztofa niebezpiecznie zaczęła przypominać odcieniem ściany, kiedy ten starał się nie zmieniać wyrazu twarzy, mimo uderzeń gorąca. Dobra, spokojnie, wybrniesz z tego. Stanowczo mu zaprzeczysz, powiesz, że to koniec spotkania i wrócicie do domów. Tak. Nie ma sensu silić się na uprzejmości w takiej sytuacji. Polityk nie wiedział, czym dał mu podstawy do myślenia, że mógłby z nim coś zdziałać, ale w tym momencie nie obchodziło go to ani trochę.

-Wiesz co - ksiądz wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji leżenia na krześle - wydaje mi się, że przypisujesz mi zbyt wiele.

-Słucham? - odchrząknął Bosak wyrwany z własnych myśli.

-Zrobiłem ci coś ostatnim razem?

-Nie.

-Dlaczego w takim razie miałbym coś zrobić teraz?

-Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że na coś liczysz.

-Nie. To ty to sobie dopowiedziałeś - Alex rozejrzał się. Chyba nie wolno było tam palić. - Utrzymuję zdanie z ostatniego spotkania. Moje zainteresowanie twoją osobą jest wyłącznie platoniczne. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać.

Bosak mruknął. Nadal nie był zbyt przekonany. Ksiądz poznał się, że Krzysztof był gotowy przerwać spotkanie i dlatego się wycofał, czy było to szczere zaprzeczenie jego obaw? Chyba dowiedzenie się nie będzie tak proste, jakby chciał.

-Od tego się zaczyna - mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

-Może. Ale ty masz żonę, a ja faceta. Obiecuję być grzeczny - zachichotał, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

Polityk westchnął. No niech mu będzie. Trzeba to jakoś pociągnąć. W końcu obiecał. Chyba by tego nie złamał, nie? 

Co tam było następnego na liście tematów?

-A tak właściwie to - wtrącił Alex, zanim Bosak mógł chociażby zacząć myśleć nad wyborem kolejnej ścieżki w rozmowie. - jak tam z tą aborcją?

Krzysztof wyprostował się. To też mogło być. W końcu nie przyszli tu rozmawiać o pogodzie.

-Dobrze. Wniosek został złożony do Trybunału.

Ksiądz mruknął, pocierając dłonie o kubek. Ciepło cieczy było w stanie ogrzać resztę ciała sprawiając, że mężczyzna czuł się miękki w środku. Musiał odwrócić swoją uwagę nieco, aby nie zacząć myśleć o rzeczach, o których by nie chciał. Fantazjowanie o kimś w jego obecności to było za dużo, nawet jak na niego. Może niektóre komentarze będzie w stanie zachować dla siebie dzięki temu? Nie, no bez przesady.

-I co dalej? - spytał po krótkiej przerwie.

-Czekamy na orzeczenie, ale są przesłanki ku temu, aby obecny kompromis został uznany za niekonstytucyjny.

-To dość - zatrzymał się na chwilę patrząc na sufit - radykalne.

-Czy ja wiem - westchnął polityk, splatając palce na stole. - To raczej oczywisty stan rzeczy dla katolika.

-Tylko, że większość ludzi nie jest katolikami, może być nieprzyjemnie.

-Większość Polaków to katolicy.

-Z przymusu a i owszem - skwitował, podnosząc w końcu szkło wypełnione kremową cieczą.

Krzysztof opadł na krzesło. Nie było najgorzej. Znowu weszli na temat kościoła. Chyba Alex się od niego tego wieczoru nie uwolni. Ale może to i lepiej? 

-Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytał polityk, powtarzając ruch picia kawy.

-No wiesz, jak się patrzy z miejsca księdza to się widzi ile ludzi faktycznie jest zainteresowanych mszą. 

-No to jest problem.

-Zmierzam do tego, że - ponownie złapał obiema dłońmi za kubek, ściskając go lekko - może być nieciekawie.

-Środowiska lewicowe nie mają aż tak dużej siły przebicia, żeby coś zdziałać.

-Chodziło mi raczej o ludzi po środku.

-To nadal w większości katolicy. Ufam, że wybiorą ścieżkę wiary.

Alex pokręcił nosem, spoglądając na rozmówcę. Był aż tak przekonany o swojej wygranej, czy aż tak naiwny? Ksiądz otrząsnął się w głowie. Nie, poważny polityk nie mógłby tak lecieć na łeb na szyję. Musiał mieć wszystko przekalkulowane. A to znaczy, że plan awaryjny również istniał. Alex opadł na krzesło. Kubek, który tak mocno trzymał był już prawie pusty i nie działał na jego zmysły tak jak wcześniej. Musiał zająć się czymś innym. Przejechał dłońmi po udach i zapytał:

-A co, jeśli nie?

-To się wycofamy, ale nie do końca. Bądź co bądź, to nadal inicjatywa PiSu.

-Bezpiecznie.

Krzysztof zlustrował księdza wzrokiem. Zdawał się być gdzie indziej. Co jakiś czas wędrował wzrokiem po sali, jakby unikając kontaktu między nimi. O czym w tej chwili myślał? Miał jakieś obiekcje? Poprzednim razem dał znać, że jest przeciwko. Nie chce się kłócić? Czuje się niekomfortowo? Może to nawet lepiej. Jeżeli za bardzo się różnią, to da sobie spokój i ta znajomość naturalnie wygaśnie. Może powinien go przycisnąć? Czy zmienić temat? Nie, dopiero co go zaczęli. Alex wiedział, na co się pisze.

-Nie wydajesz się zbyt przekonany.

-Bo nie jestem - ksiądz mruknął, kładąc jedną rękę na stole. - Nie uważasz, że to za szybko na takie zmiany, szczególnie w takim czasie?

-Nie. Kiedyś trzeba było to zrobić. 

Alex przymknął oczy, pogrążając się na chwilę we własnych myślach. Głos Krzysztofa jakby trochę schropowaciał, pocierając jego zmysłami jak papier ścierny. Zawsze tak miał, kiedy dyskutował na poważny temat? Nie, w wypowiedziach publicznych był bardziej stanowczy niż szorstki. Z drugiej strony persona publiczna różni się od tego, jaki człowiek jest na co dzień. Alex z resztą doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, w końcu sam to praktykował. Jednak głos Bosaka w takiej formie, jakiej doświadczał tego wieczoru, brzmiał jak coś, co chciałby słyszeć do końca życia. Twarz, z której się wydobywał pozostawała niewzruszona, patrząca na rozmówcę. Chciałby się dowiedzieć jak wygląda tłumiąc jęk. Alex na Boga, nie teraz.

-To trochę nie taktyczne - kontynuował ksiądz, nie dając poznać po sobie jakie myśli właśnie wdzierały mu się do głowy - lepszym wyjściem wydawałoby się wprowadzenie mniejszych ograniczeń, dla znieczulenia. Taki skok mógłby wywołać bunt.

-Ludzie nie wyjdą na ulicę, bo się boją. Niesłusznie, ale taki mamy stan rzeczy.

-Znaczy przepychacie ustawy, które im się nie spodobają i liczycie, że nic się nie stanie?

-Nie, odzew będzie i to dość oczywiste - odchrząknął Krzysztof. 

Czy ksiądz zabrzmiał agresywnie, czy tylko to zdanie miało taki wydźwięk? Zaczął się bardziej angażować? Czy miał już dość?

-Po prostu ludzie będą dawać swój głos głównie w internecie - kontynuował - a to nas nie zachwieje.

-Niby ma to jakieś podłoże - Alex wydął wargę - chociaż lepiej jest chyba być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność.

-I jesteśmy. Po prostu nie muszę ci wszystkiego mówić.

Alex zachichotał, po czym wziął ostatni łyk kawy. Pocieszne. Spojrzał na rozmówcę, próbując go prześwietlić. Co mu chodziło teraz po głowie? Był zainteresowany, czy zirytowany? Za nic nie mógł odczytać jego mowy ciała. A raczej jej braku, bo Krzysztof zdawał się zachowywać jedna pozycję, z przerwą na coś luźniejszego na minutę, przez całe spotkanie. Z ekspresją twarzy to samo. Raz czy dwa zmarszczył brwi i to wszystko. Chciał wyciągnąć od niego więcej zaangażowania emocjonalnego. Widział go już złego ostatnio, może czas na coś pozytywnego? Tylko jak to osiągnąć? Żartów miał sporo, ale dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie będą w typie jego rozmówcy. Kontakt fizyczny też wywoływał u niego niepożądane reakcje. A szkoda. Wtedy z pewnością zobaczyłby większą gamę emocji. Ksiądz znów dał się wciągnąć w głąb głowy, wyobrażając sobie rzeczy, których nie powinien. Zamknął oczy. Dość.

-Dobra, tu chyba nie można palić - wstał od stołu, kiwając głową - pozwolisz, że zaraz wrócę.

-Stresujesz się? - Bosak uniósł brew, wykorzystując wiedzę, jaką udało mu się przyswoić na jego temat.

Na tę uwagę Alex odwrócił się, opierając ciężar na jednej noce i odwzajemnił ekspresję z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem.

-Może.

Po tych słowach wziął płaszcz i wyszedł. Bosak ułożył się swobodnie na siedzeniu. Co to miało znaczyć? To był kolejny obleśny przytyk, czy może sugestia, że faktycznie mu nie idzie? Jeszcze nie zrobił nic nagannego, oprócz tego jednego tekstu o randce, więc nie miał się czym stresować. Chyba, że to spotkanie było dla niego aż tak ważne. Tylko czemu miało by być, skoro jest platoniczne? Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Serce przyspieszyło, kiedy wziął kolejny łyk kawy. To się nie kleiło.

Ksiądz wyszedł z kawiarni i rozejrzał się. Brak straży, można ściągać. Zsunął maseczkę i sięgnął po papierosy. Alex, co ty wyprawiasz? Zachowuj się, bo cię poniesie, a nawet nie jesteś pijany. Musisz się skupiać na jego wypowiedziach, a nie na tym jak by brzmiał jego głos w sytuacjach, które nigdy nie będą miały miejsca. Masz szczęście, że dotychczas rozmowa była prowadzona tak, że mogłeś przemyśleć odpowiedzi o kilka wprzód, a co jeśli nagle zmieni temat? Albo zauważy, że go nie słuchasz? No co mu powiesz? Że wyobrażasz go sobie przyciśniętego do łóżka? Ogarnij się chłopie, jeśli naprawdę ci zależy na efekcie końcowym.

Alex brał kolejne buchy raz za razem. Co za gówno. Nawet nie mógł się delektować w spokoju przez to zamieszanie. Trudno, trzeba sobie radzić z tym, co się ma. Przydeptał niedopałek i sięgnął do kieszeni po gumy miętowe. Stwarzaj pozory, że masz jeszcze jakieś resztki poszanowania dla jego osoby. Obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do lokalu. 

Bosak siedział niewzruszony, myśląc o czymś w bezruchu. Przestraszyć go? Nie, no bez przesady. 

-To na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał, wyrywając polityka z innego świata.

Krzysztof, widząc, że ksiądz już się wygodnie rozsiadł, otrząsnął się w myślach i odpowiedział:

-Na taktyce.

-A, no tak - pogładził brodę, patrząc ponownie w menu.

Uniósł rękę, czekając aż kelnerka przyjdzie odebrać kolejne zamówienie. Tym razem zażyczył sobie ciasto owocowe. Bosak co prawda miał resztkę napoju, ale nie chciał na razie ochoty na nic więcej. Kiedy ich opuściła, polityk ponownie zabrał głos:

-To według ciebie jakie rozwiązanie byłoby najlepsze?

-No wiesz, powolne - Alex rozłożył ręce, przygotowując się na urozmaicenie tej rozmowy - Hitler też nie od razu osiągnął co chciał.

Na tę słowa ciało Krzysztofa jakby zamieniło się w kamień. To, że to nazwisko padło tego wieczoru, było niewyobrażalne. Czy on właśnie porównał jego zasługi do tego? No to już szczyt wszystkiego! Ksiądz z każdym zdaniem wbijał się na wyżyny żenady, od liberalnych przekonań, przez bycie gejem do tego czegoś. Bosak zamknął oczy, wciągając głośno powietrze. Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, że nastąpiła pożądana reakcja. Tak, więcej emocji!

-Oczywiście nie mówię, że jesteście w jakiś sposób podobni - dodał asekuracyjnie - ale my, jako następne pokolenia, moglibyśmy coś wyciągnąć z jego umiejętności obchodzenia się z ludem. 

Polityk westchnął. Ksiądz stąpał po cienkim lodzie. 

-To znaczy? - uniósł brew, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę spode łba.

-Społeczeństwo jeszcze nie jest wystarczająco spolaryzowane i to wiemy.

Polityk przytaknął, czekając aż Alex dokończy myśl.

-Większość jest w centrum, dlatego trzeba ich złapać i powoli przyzwyczajać do rzeczy, ciągnąc w naszą stronę. Nie możesz złapać człowieka i pociągnąć na chama, bo zacznie się wyrywać.

-Rozumiem o czym mówisz, ale uważam, że społeczeństwo jest odpowiednio nastawione.

-Jak wolisz - Alex ponownie pogładził się po bródce - ja i tak uważam, że to jebnie.

-W takim razie uznajmy, że się nie zgodzimy.

Ksiądz przytaknął, dziękując przy okazji kelnerce, która przyniosła jego ciasto. Bez wahania chwycił łyżeczkę i spróbował pierwszy kęs. Kremowa masa doskonale łączyła się z puszystym biszkoptem, dając słodkie podłoże dla kwaskowatych truskawek. Mruknął w myślach. To mu na chwilę zajmie głowę.

-Kontynuując - mruknął polityk, przyglądając się kompanowi, który opadł na krzesło. 

Nie chciał wracać do tematu akwarelisty, już wystarczy, że jego nazwisko padło o jeden raz za dużo. Z drugiej strony dlaczego ze wszystkich przywódców ten musiał sobie wybrać akurat jego. Niby był Niemcem, ale nadal po części Polakiem. W dodatku jego organizacja jako całość nie zdawała się iść w te kierunki. Byli konserwatywni, ale nie do takiego stopnia. A przynajmniej tak się deklarowali.

-Nie wydaje mi się, aby przywoływanie przywódcy nazistów w tej dyskusji było odpowiednie.

Ksiądz uniósł brwi. Szczerze to myślał, że ten się tylko zirytuje i zmieni temat, ale najwyraźniej coś go zapiekło.

-Dlaczego nie? To był prosty i klarowny przykład.

-Ale porównywanie nas do nich to przesada.

-Ale gdzie ja was porównałem? - zaparł się.

No, tylko się tu nie kłóćcie. Wnętrzności polityka zagotowały się. Znów to palące uczucie. To spotkanie było spokojniejsze, jednak duchowny i tak musiał znaleźć sposób, aby to poleciało w dół jak kula śnieżna. Bosak nie wiedział, co by wolał. Obleśne podrywy, czy takie porównania, w dodatku ze strony innego konserwatysty. No, czy Alex był konserwatystą było kwestią sporną, ale nadal, takie prztyczki były raczej domeną lewicy.

-Uznałeś, że aby osiągnąć nasz cel, powinniśmy działać jak on, jakby to były porównywalne drogi.

Alex westchnął, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. 

-Chodziło mi o podejście do ludu, tylko i wyłącznie - odpowiedział szorstko. - I nie musisz się tak bulwersować, gramy do jednej bramki.

-Nie bulwersuję się.

W końcu, kamienna fasada polityka runęła, pozwalając twarzy pokazać więcej. Brwi zmarszczyły się. Ksiądz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tym razem Bosak to wychwycił, jeszcze bardziej się marszcząc.

-Powiedziałem coś zabawnego?

-Nie - duchowny pogładził brodę - tylko się cieszę, że w końcu widać jakieś emocje na twojej twarzy.

-Co?

Cały ogień momentalnie uleciał z duszy polityka, zostawiając po sobie tylko zimną pustkę. A temu o co tym razem chodzi? Robił to specjalnie? Bawi się z nim.

-No przyznasz, niezbyt ciekawie się gada do ściany, musiałem cię rozruszać.

-Znaczy zrobiłeś to specjalnie? - burknął Krzysztof, zaciskając pięści na udach pod stołem.

-Ano - odchrząknął drugi mężczyzna nie puszczając uśmiechu. - Nie myślałem, że aż tak cię to rozjuszy.

Polityk westchnął głośno. No i masz. Dał się podejść jak dziecko. Tyle dobrze, że się nie uniósł.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się do takich bezmózgich porównań ze strony opozycji, sam rozumiesz.

-Spoko, tyle ile ja byłem nazywany od faszoli też nie zliczę.

Drugi mężczyzna uniósł brew. Niby za co? Za mówienie o Hitlerze w pozytywnym świetle jak przed chwilą? Nawet, jeśli nie było to szczere? Niby typowe, ale Alex dawał zupełnie inną aurę. Bosak nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale myśl o tym, że poglądy księdza mógłby wędrować w tamtych rejonach nie grała mu z jego postacią. Sama skomplikowana relacja z duchowieństwem miała mało logicznego sensu, a to się okazuje wierzchołek góry lodowej.

-Ty? Niby za co? - ekspresja polityka rozluźniła się. 

Alex mógłby przysiąc, że na twarzy rozmówcy dało się przez ułamek sekundy dostrzec lekki uśmiech. Ksiądz wziął ostatni kęs ciasta i rozprostował nogi pod stołem. Tylko się o niego nie otrzyj.

-Ja wiem, że po mnie nie widać - odpowiedział, ukazując rozmówcy zaostrzone kły - ale niektóre moje poglądy się jeszcze w doktrynę konserwatyzmu wpisują.

-Na przykład?

Duchowny przetarł ręce. Nie szło najgorzej, dajesz. Zostaw temat akwarelisty na kiedy indziej, teraz musisz pokazać, że macie coś wspólnego. A i powtarzaj po nim ruchy, to się uspokoi.

-Pierwsze z brzegu. Nie lubię imigrantów.

-No w Niemczech ich trochę dużo.

-A weź, jak słyszę od kolegów co się tam wyprawia, to się łapię za głowę - to mówiąc oparł dłoń na czole i przetarł je.

Powoli do przodu. Bosak poczuł, jak mięśnie pozwalają ramionom opaść. Wziął głęboki oddech. Ile już tu siedzieli? Zdążył wypić kawę. Miał na coś ochotę? Raczej nie. Nie miał też już nic tej nocy do zrobienia. Mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu i spędzić czas z żoną. Jeszcze tu posiedzi tak z godzinkę. Chyba w końcu coś zaskoczyło.

-Na szczęście u nas jeszcze jest jakiś poziom.

Alex prychnął. No to była kwestia sporna, ale nie chciał psuć tej babki z piasku, którą skrupulatnie ulepił sekundę wcześniej.

-Dlatego, że naród jest dla rządzących na pierwszym miejscu. 

Bosak kiwnął głową. No dobrze, przynajmniej na tym polu się zgadzają. Narodowość to ważna część tożsamości każdego człowieka i wyrzekanie się jej na rzecz dziwnej poprawności politycznej czy inkluzywności brzmiało irracjonalnie. Byli u siebie i w pierwszej kolejności powinni się zająć potrzebami własnych społeczności, a dopiero potem próbować pomagać innym. Jeszcze gdyby ci inni tej pomocy chcieli. Ludzie uciekają od konserwatyzmu, bo nie lubią krytyki. Boją się przyznać przed samym sobą, że robią źle i że nie każda ich decyzja jest dobra.

-A jak jest z twoim ugrupowaniem? Nacjonalizm niemiecki różni się nieco od naszego - powiedział Krzysztof, opierając rękę na stole.

Alex zrobił to samo, pochylając się lekko w stronę rozmówcy.

-Wiesz co jesteśmy mniej więcej tak jak Młodzież Wszechpolska, tylko trochę bardziej w stronę autorytarną bym powiedział.

-Znaczy idziecie bardziej w kult wodza?

-A tam od razu kult wodza - ksiądz spojrzał w bok przeciągając ostatnią sylabę. - Najpierw to tego wodza trzeba by mieć.

-A to wasz założyciel się nie nadaje? - Krzysztof spojrzał w swój kubek. 

Jednak mógł wziąć drugą kawę, albo inny napój. Teraz było już trochę za późno. Nie wiadomo, czy zdążą mu ją zrobić w miarę szybko, a nie chciałby się tu zasiedzieć.

-Nie, to musiałby być ktoś bardziej charyzmatyczny, kogoś komu obywatele zaufają. Na przykład ty - wskazał dłonią na rozmówcę.

Bosak zmarszczył brwi. To dlatego te dwie grupy się dogadały? Bo ta Alexa potrzebuje autorytetu?

-Ja?

-No, umiesz się wysłowić, wyglądasz elegancko, prezentujesz wartości bliskie prostym ludziom. To się sprzedaje - skwitował ksiądz, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze uda.

Mało brakowało i powiedziałby o jeden komplemencik za dużo. Po otrząśnięciu się kontynuował:

-Chociaż jestem zawiedziony, że tylko sześć procent - powiedział gładząc się po brodzie.

Bosak pokiwał głową. Teraz mu będzie buty lizał, czy mówi szczerze?

-Z drugiej strony to też nie jest jakoś bardzo mało.

-Wiesz - w tym momencie Alex jakby przypomniał sobie jak siedzieć na krześle, wyprostował się i oparł dłonie o stół - w pewnym momencie nawet proponowałem, że ja mogę przejąć funkcje reprezentacyjne.

Krzysztof uniósł brwi. Ta wiadomość sprawiła, że jego klatka lekko się zatrzęsła. No ciekawe jak to się skończyło.

-Niestety mi odmówiono - ksiądz zmarszczył nos, odgarniając włosy na bok - nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

To już było za dużo. Bosak zacisnął usta w prostą linię, tłumiąc prychnięcie. 

Duchownemu tylko udało się zauważyć błysk w kącie oka rozmówcy, kiedy ten odwrócił wzrok. Czy on miał dołki w policzkach? Nie, to zmarszczki. Na ten widok po kręgosłupie Alexa przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Udało ci się! Ha! W końcu! Chryste. Zacisnął pięści na udach pod stołem. Trzymaj łapy przy sobie. Duchownemu zrobiło się duszno. Mina polityka zniknęła w mgnieniu oka, kiedy ten odchrząknął i wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji, jednak Alex jakby tego nie zauważył. Całe szczęście, że nie miał w zwyczaju się rumienić, bo już by był spalony. Fakt faktem, czuł jak traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale trzeźwość umysłu pozostała na tyle, aby mu przypomnieć, że takie sytuacje nie miały miejsca. Dobra, spokojnie, oddychaj, nie daj po sobie poznać, że jesteś emocjonalnie pięcioletnią dziewczynką.

Krzysztof odchrząknął, pozbywając się niecodziennej ekspresji z twarzy. To była chyba pierwsza pozytywna reakcja jaką okazał w towarzystwie Alexa od czasu sztucznych uprzejmości na bankiecie. Dziwne uczucie. Wygląda na to, że ksiądz nie był aż taki tragiczny. Ciężki do zniesienia, ale nie niemożliwy. No i ponownie nic mu nie zrobił. Bosak myślał, że będzie musiał się bardziej pilnować, ale temat orientacji i chłopaka zdawał się nie wracać. Dobrze. To tylko przynosiło duchotę do rozmowy. Lepiej skupić się na tym, co oboje uważali za słuszne. Może duchowny miał rację? Wtedy, kiedy mówił, że mogą mieć wiele tematów do pogadania. Oboje byli patriotami, nacjonalistami niemalże. Oboje byli w kościele, Bosak mógłby go pytać o różne techniczne kwestie, które wymagałyby sprawdzenia od środka. Jeszcze nie wiedział jakie, ale warto mieć kontakty. W piersi polityka pojawiła się mała kula ciepła, która powoli ogarniała coraz większą powierzchnię. Może nie muszą kończyć tej znajomości? No chyba, że Alex coś zrobi, spotkanie się jeszcze nie skończyło. Krzysztof poklepał się w myślach. Jeszcze wczoraj nie uwierzyłby, że mógłby pomyśleć coś takiego. Może wyniknie z tego wartościowa znajomość?

-No w każdym razie - kontynuował ksiądz, próbując nie dać się rozsadzić od środka - Jak na razie nie mamy jednej osoby, za którą chcielibyśmy podążać. Skupiamy się na narodzie jako ogóle. 

-A jak podejście do historii? - to pytanie musiało zapaść i oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Szczególnie, że duchowny przywołał jedną postać już wcześniej.

-Różnie - odpowiedział krótko Alex. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak dodał - zrzeszamy dużą grupę ludzi. Nie powinienem mówić za wszystkich, mogę jedynie odpowiedzieć jak ja to widzę.

Bosak kiwnął głową. To była dobra okazja aby sprawdzić, czy faktycznie mogą się dogadać. Liberalne podejście do aborcji mógł jeszcze znieść. Ale stawianie go, jako Polaka, w gorszej pozycji już nie. Alex łapiąc sygnał od rozmówcy, odpowiedział:

-Uważam, że nie możemy tego całkowicie odrzucić. To część nas, a to między innymi historia kształtuje naród. Jednak należy pamiętać, aby znaleźć umiar.

-To znaczy? Zgadzasz się z jego poglądami?

-To też zależy z jakimi. Przywrócenie czystości rasowej ma jakieś podłoże i jak najbardziej chciałbym, aby w Niemczech było więcej Niemców niż imigrantów, a niestety niedługo może być odwrotnie. 

Krzysztof ponownie kiwnął głową. Takie bezpieczne odpowiedzi. Polityk bez zastanowienia zaprzeczył by na to pytanie, natomiast Alex, jako połowicznie Niemiec, musiał mieć bardziej skomplikowane relacje z tym tematem.

-Z kolei trzymanie tych ludzi w obozach to było absolutnie najgorsze, co mogli zrobić w ich sytuacji - odpowiedział duchowny stanowczo, rozprostowując palce.

No, chociaż tyle. 

-Chociaż to też jest kwestia sporna, czy on wiedział czy nie.

Polityk zastygł na krześle. Znowu sobie z nim gra, żeby wywołać reakcję, czy mówi poważnie? Już wystarczy, że był kojarzony z jednym człowiekiem, który głosił podobne brednie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty słuchać tego w wolnym czasie.

-Spokojnie, jajcowałem sobie z tym ostatnim - Alex uśmiechał się szeroko, obserwując jak twarz Bosaka odzyskuje kolory.

Krzysztof westchnął głośno. Chyba musiał się przyzwyczaić.

-No a ty? Niektóre twoje wypowiedzi, jak cały Nowy Porządek, trochę krążą wokół tego.

-Są podobne, bo obie idee mają w sobie konserwatywne wartości - odpowiedział polityk, który w końcu dostał prawo głosu. 

Poprawił kołnierz koszuli. Uważał, że jego zdanie na ten temat jest dość proste do wydedukowania, ale rozmowa musiała się jakoś kręcić.

-Absolutnie nie popieram jego rozwiązań. Moim obowiązkiem jako Polaka jest brzydzić się tą ideologią.

Alex wydął wargę. Czy on może się wypowiedzieć na jakiś temat bez powoływania się na jakiś wyższy czynnik narzucający mu jakieś poglądy? Czy on ma jakiekolwiek własne poglądy? Kontynuowanie tego tematu nie było dobrym wyjściem. Cokolwiek by w tej sytuacji nie powiedział, to będzie źle. No przecież się nie przyczepi, że nie mówi za siebie, a jak zapyta o powód to wyjdzie na to, że jest jego wrogiem. Tylko jak tu teraz zmienić temat? No przecież nie zacznie innego tak nie wiadomo skąd.

Bosak spojrzał na zegarek. Cholera, było później niż myślał. Jego żona z pewnością już szykowała się do spania. A chciał z nią jeszcze trochę posiedzieć. Zanim dojedzie, to już będzie leżeć w łóżku. Zakładając pozytywny scenariusz z brakiem korków.

-Wiesz co - powiedział, nadal wpatrując się w zegarek - chciałbym jeszcze zostać, ale obiecałem żonie, że wrócę wcześniej niż ostatnio.

Alex poczuł się ciężko. Już? Zmarszczył brwi. No jak musi to musi, nie będzie go prosić, bo jeszcze się zirytuje. Jednak chciał spędzić z nim więcej czasu. A najlepiej całą noc i jeszcze zjeść wspólne śniadanie. Alex błagam.

-No dobrze, dziękuję, że zdecydowałeś się spotkać ponownie - ksiądz podniósł rękę, czekając na przyjście kelnerki. - Poproszę rachunek.

-Dzielony?

-Wspólny.

Bosak wstrzymał oddech, patrząc najpierw na kelnerkę, później na niego. Alex tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc brew.

-Mogę zapłacić za siebie - burknął Krzysztof, wyciągając portfel.

-Nie wątpię, ale ja zapłacę.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

-Nie kłóć się i siedź cicho - głos Alexa jakby się uniósł, wbijając Krzysztofa w krzesło.

Kelnerka chyba nie poczuła zmiany tonu, bo chodź stała cierpliwie czekając aż rozwiążą spór, to nie zmieniła ekspresji. Ksiądz uśmiechnął się i powtórzył:

-Wspólny, kartą poproszę.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i poszła za ladę, podczas gdy Alex spojrzał na swojego kompana, który siedział w bezruchu na krześle. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu duchowny zareagował tak dziwnie. Nie słyszał go w taki sposób wcześniej. I dlaczego chciał zapłacić za niego? Nie byli na randce, co ustalili, w dodatku to Bosak zapraszał. To on powinien zapłacić. I dlaczego nie zareagował równie stanowczo? Nie chciał się kłócić w miejscu publicznym? Czy wprawiać kelnerkę w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie niż w którym już była? Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Po raz pierwszy w jego towarzystwie poczuł się malutki. W ciszy patrzył jak ksiądz płaci za ich obu i wsuwa napiwek do książeczki z rachunkiem.

Alex wstał, sięgając po swój płaszcz, a jego rozmówca zrobił to samo. Może zareagował za ostro? A tam ostro, nawet się nie uniósł za bardzo. Bosak się obraził? Lepiej żeby nie, bo chyba sobie strzeli w łeb. Już mu tak dobrze szło tego wieczoru. 

Panowie wyszli z lokalu. Zimne powietrze momentalnie uderzyło w ich twarze. Było ciemno, okolice oświetlało tylko kilka latarni i słabe promienie z okien kamienic. Nasunęli maseczki na twarze i ruszyli w stronę najbliższego przystanku autobusowego. Nie chcieli zostać upomnieni przez stróżów prawa. Alex wzdrygnął się. Miał na sobie płaszcz, ale nadal było mu chłodno. Nie narzekałby, gdyby miał się do kogo przytulić. Alex. Dość.

-Nie musiałeś tego robić - westchnął Bosak, z wyraźnie obniżonym głosem - to ja powinienem zapłacić.

-Chciałem się zrekompensować, za wcześniejsze - ksiądz spojrzał w górę, jakby czekając aż ta zbierająca się w chmurach woda na nich runie.

-Płaciłeś za mnie też wtedy - polityk schował rękę do kieszeni, drugą szukając w telefonie numeru na taksówkę.

-Aj tam - drugi mężczyzna machnął ręką, samemu wyciągając telefon. - Oddasz kiedyś tam.

-Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, żebyśmy się znów spotkali? - polityk spojrzał na niego. 

Chyba będzie musiał się nauczyć, żeby pytać go jeszcze bardziej bezpośrednio, niż robił to dotychczas. Po karku Bosaka przeszedł dreszcz. Lepiej żeby nie. Nie lubił być wpędzany w przysługi.

-Nie. Nie musisz tego robić.

-Ale chcę.

Po tych słowach Alex wyprostował się nie ustępując kroku. Co to miało znaczyć? Czyżby była dla niego nadzieja?

-Czy mam to odbierać jako przesłankę do kolejnego spotkania? - ksiądz uśmiechnął się szeroko pod materiałem.

-Tak - powiedział Krzysztof bez odrywania wzroku od telefonu. - Miło się dzisiaj rozmawiało.

Aż sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Ale taki był stan rzeczy. Niektóre sytuacje na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się irracjonalne, aby później nabrać sensu. Polityk postanowił pójść za przeczuciem.

Alexowi zrobiło się ciepło w środku. Może jednak nie będzie szukać nikogo do towarzystwa na tę noc? W końcu spotkanie się udało, nie będzie potrzebował plasterka. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w kieszeni płaszcza. Miał ochotę go przytulić. Nie mógł tego zrobić z oczywistych przyczyn. Znaczy, mógł, to nie tak że się przejmował jego reakcją jakoś bardzo. Po prostu ciężko pracował na to, aby Bosak poczuł, że jest fajnym facetem. Przez ciężko pracował rozumiał trzymanie języka za zębami i nie mówienie obleśnych rzeczy. W pewnych sytuacjach było to wyjątkowo ciężkie.


	4. Chapter 4

Na dworze było już ciemno. Kilka latarni oświetlało osiedle bloków Warszawy. W jednym z nich Krzysztof Bosak właśnie szykował się do snu. Zgasił światło i przykrył się kołdrą dzieloną z małżonką. Ostatni tydzień był ciężki pod wieloma względami. Właśnie na świat przyszedł ich syn, Artur. Od tamtej pory prawie nie zmrużyli oczu, wymieniając się w opiece nad nowonarodzonym. Tej nocy była warta męża. Na szczęście następnego dnia nie miał za dużo do zrobienia, odeśpi rano.

Polityk wtulił się w puchową poduszkę i odwrócił twarzą do okna. Nie potrafił spać na plecach. Dodatkowo w tej pozycji chrapał. Z kolei leżenie na brzuchu było niewygodne. Zostało mu już tylko kręcenie się z boku na bok. Zamknął oczy. Nareszcie chwila spokoju. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia miał wiele spraw do ogarnięcia. Wyglądało na to, że przewidywania Alexa na temat buntu społecznego były słuszne. Kto by pomyślał. Właśnie, ciekawe co u niego. Nie widzieli się kolejny miesiąc. W sumie, co mogło się u niego dziać? Może pojechał sobie do innej parafii z raz i tyle z przygód. Z drugiej strony, nadal działał w tej jego organizacji, może tam coś ciekawego? W sumie w sprawie koalicji była cisza. Bosak też jakoś nie interesował się tym tematem. Skromne informacje dostarczone mu podczas ostatniego spotkania wystarczyły. Tak w sumie, to Alex na trzeźwo nawet nie był zły. Odstawiając na bok te głupie tekściki. Chociaż, nawet mu one schlebiały. Co? Nie pomyślałeś tego. Były obleśne. Nawet jeśli pozostawały tylko w sferze żartu. Dlaczego on to tak właściwie robił? Taki miał charakter? Czy faktycznie nie był z nim szczery, pomimo ciągłych pytań? Krzysiek, proszę cię, to już zaczyna być niezdrowe. Nie zrobił ci nic wcześniej, jest w porządku. W porządku…? No nawet. Mężczyzna nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu wspominanie ich ostatniego spotkania sprawiało, że czuł się błogo. Otworzył oczy. Pokój był delikatnie oświetlony przez księżyc wnikający przez rolety. Na szczęście nie był on rażący. Nadawał klimatu. 

Krzysztof nie lubił całkowitej ciemności w pomieszczeniach. Kojarzyła mu się ona z jakimś poziomem tajemnicy. Z bezradnością. Miał wtedy wrażenie, jakby ściany zbliżały się w jego stronę, a on był pozostawiony na pastwę własnych myśli w bezkresnej pustce. Nawet delikatna smuga była w stanie zburzyć ten obraz, przypominając mu, że znajduje się w znajomej przestrzeni. Że jest bezpieczny.

Powieki zaczęły same opadać na suche oczy. No tak, ciekawe co u niego. Pewnie teraz też leży w łóżku próbując zasnąć. Myśli o nim? Czemu miałby? Krzysiek, do czego ty zmierzasz? Chciałbyś aby o tobie myślał? Nie, to byłoby bardzo niewskazane. W końcu nawet się za dobrze nie znali. Bosak mruknął, czując jak jego oddech robi się coraz bardziej płytki. Ciekawe czy ma jakieś swoje codzienne rytuały. Chociaż wnioskując po tej części osobowości, którą zdążył poznać, raczej nie. Wydawał się osobą raczej impulsywną. Pewnie opuszcza rutynę, nie goli się codziennie. Czy jego chłop mu o tym przypomina? Krzysiek na Boga, czemu myślisz o takich rzeczach przed snem? Korzystaj ze spokoju jaki masz i skup się na czymś innym. Masz mało czasu, Artur się pewnie zaraz obudzi i będzie chciał, żeby go bujać, jak co noc.

* * *

-Dziękuję, nie trzeba - powiedział Krzysztof, uśmiechając się do innego członka partii.

Nie miał ochoty na nic. Przed konferencją wypił dość mocną kawę, a w trakcie samego spotkania miał do dyspozycji wodę. A to nie był koniec na ten dzień. Tak naprawdę, to kolejka wywiadów dopiero się zaczęła. Strajki już trochę ucichły, ale nadal był to gorący temat w mediach, a on musiał odkręcić to w co się wpakował. W końcu to rządy PiS były jak najbardziej winne całej tej sytuacji, a oni nie przewidzieli rezultatów. 

Polityk wyjął telefon i zaczął scrollować tweetera. W pewnym momencie blask z jego oczu zniknął, a on zdawał się odlecieć myślami to jakiegoś odległego miejsca. Nie rozmawiali z Alexem od czasu spotkania. Bosak chciał wiedzieć, jakie miał zdanie na ten temat. Pewnie pierwsze co by zrobił, to zaczął szydzić z Krzysztofa, że miał rację, a on jest głupi. Polityk prychnął na tę myśl. To brzmiało całkiem prawdopodobnie. W sumie, to trochę mu brakowało tego swawolnego tonu. Jego harmonogram był pełny i dawno nie miał wolnej chwili. Chociaż, fakt faktem, w pierwszej kolejności spędzałby je z rodziną. Ale, jeżeli coś by jeszcze zostało, to może by gdzieś wyskoczył z Alexem? Do jakiejś kawiarni jak ostatnio? A nie, przecież wszystko jest pozamykane, znowu. I nie wygląda na to, żeby miało się szybko otworzyć. A niech to. Zapowiadały się miesiące czekania, aż nawiązanie kontaktu z księdzem będzie taktowne. A może by tak napisał? Tak po prostu, jak do kolegi. Nie. Historia rozmowy była wypełniona wiadomościami z ustaleniami terminów spotkań, tylko i wyłącznie. Gdyby teraz napisał, wyglądałoby to co najmniej podejrzanie. Może Alex myśli to samo? I też nie zacznie? Bosak nie krył tego w myślach, znacznie by mu ulżyło, gdyby to ten zaczął smsową rozmowę na inny temat. W sumie to dobrze, że nie chce się narzucać. Ale w tej sytuacji polityk by mu wybaczył bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie. Krzysiek, opanuj się. Nie jesteście bliskimi znajomymi. Jesteś dla niego tylko kolejnym śmiesznym człowieczkiem do wymienienia głupot. Pewnie ma takich w swoim towarzystwie masę. No, może nie blisko, w końcu wspominał, że księża których zna to buce, ale gdzieś w innych kręgach. Ci z organizacji wydawali się luźniejsi. Właśnie, czy ich też traktuje jak jego? Te tekściki, głupie gesty. Nosił już któregoś na rękach? Bosak przełknął ślinę. Koncept, że był traktowany wyjątkowo rozgrzewał jego klatkę. Mężczyzna nie mógł pojąć dlaczego tak się działo. Nie widzieli się długo. Czyżby tęsknił? Nie, nie, nie. Wypluj to. Takie uczucia nie miały prawa bytu. Nawet jeżeli chciał przebywać teraz w jego towarzystwie, to nie było to. Po prostu mu się nudzi i chciałby z kimś pogadać. 

Ludzie zaczęli ponownie zbierać się w sali. Odłóż telefon, musisz dobrze wypaść.

* * *

Krzysztof opadł na krzesło w swoim gabinecie poselskim. Bardzo rzadko tu bywał. Pokaźny plakat Dmowskiego niezmiennie wisiał na jasnej ścianie obok biurka. Już prawie koniec. Na dworze spadł w końcu pierwszy śnieg, a sytuacja zdawała się nie poprawiać. I to nie tylko ta w kraju. Przez cały okres świąt jego myśli zdawały się zaliczyć apogeum absurdu. Alex coraz częściej w nich gościł nie pozwalając politykowi skupić się na tym, na czym powinien. Nawet teraz, kiedy niemalże słaniał się ze zmęczenia, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, czy wysłać mu spóźnione życzenia noworoczne. Nie. Trzymaj się. Nie zrobiłeś tego do tej pory, nie zrobisz i teraz. Sam ksiądz nie zrobił nic w stronę nawiązania kontaktu i dobrze. Nie może sobie pozwalać na za dużo. 

Co się z nim działo? Teraz, oprócz ciepła i błogości na samą myśl o duchownym doszedł przyśpieszony rytm serca. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy czuł się tak przywołując w myślach jakąś osobę. Chociaż znał nazwę tego uczucia, nie śmiał go nawet pomyśleć, co dopiero wymówić na głos. To irracjonalne odczucie szarpało jego nerwy dzień i noc.

Oparł się głębiej na krześle biurowym. To miejsce było ciasne, nic dziwnego, że nie lubił tu przyjeżdżać. Biura poselskie miały to do siebie, że zajmowały mało miejsca. W dodatku to sztuczne światło drażniło jego oczy, które i tak już były wyschnięte. Powieki same się zamykały. A to dopiero połowa dnia. Polityk marzył, aby wrócić do domu, ucałować żonę i syna, i runąć na łóżko. Ciepła kołdra pomagała mu w relaksie. I choć myślenie o drogich mu osobach powinno motywować do działania, to od ostatniego czasu działo się zupełnie na odwrót. Wspominając żonę czuł się brudny. Myśląc o synu miał gorycz w ustach. Co z niego był za człowiek? Pozwolił jakiemuś facetowi wleźć sobie na głowę. W dodatku w tak bezrefleksyjny sposób. 

Bosak już od jakiegoś czasu nie był w stanie kontrolować własnych myśli. Wszystko dookoła przypominało mu o Alexie. Jego perfumy, czarne ubrania, nawet sam wieczorny klimat. Czasem, gdy widywał dwójkę szczęśliwych ludzi, to im zazdrościł. Zazdrościł braku problemów. Nawet na mszy świętej nie potrafił się skupić, bo przypominał sobie ciepły głos Alexa wygłaszający kazanie. W duchu przeklinał dzień, w którym postanowił dać mu drugą szansę. Najwidoczniej trzeźwy duchowny to było za dużo na jego nerwy. Chociaż, po upływie czasu, nawet ich pierwsze spotkanie nie było takie złe. Polityk skulił się, czując nieistniejący dotyk na swoim udzie. Jak ksiądz to zrobił, że mimo swojej postury udało mu się go podnieść i jeszcze uciec z taką prędkością? Chciałby to powtórzyć.

O nie, nie, nie Krzysiek, nie będziesz szedł w te regiony. Kontakt fizyczny z mężczyzną, jeszcze w takim kontekście, był absolutnie zakazany. W dodatku masz żonę. Jak ona by się czuła wiedząc, że myślisz o innym mężczyźnie z takimi konotacjami? Ślubowałeś jej wierność. Z resztą, nawet jeśli, homoseksualizm był grzechem śmiertelnym. A raczej uleganie mu już. 

Bosak miał nadzieję, że miał to już za sobą. Znalazł kobietę, która mu zaufała, założył rodzinę. Codziennie modlił się o to, aby te natrętne myśli nie wracały. Żeby nie wracał do sytuacji z młodzieńczych lat. A jednak Bóg zesłał mu swojego sługę, który bawił się jego sercem. Właśnie, Bóg. 

Krzysztof gwałtownie wstał z krzesła. Nie mógł tu tak bezmyślnie siedzieć, bo te myśli będą nawracać. W takich chwilach powinien pędzić do kościoła. Tam pokusy go nie dosięgną. No, nie w takim stopniu, jak w miejscu świeckim. Zarzucił jasną kurtkę na ramiona i zamknął drzwi do biura. Nie powinien mieć więcej chętnych na spotkanie, i tak mało kto tam przychodził. Wypadł z klatki i prawie truchtem podążył w stronę świątyni. Najbliższa była na Placu Zbawiciela, dwa osiedla dwa skrzyżowania dalej.

Polityk zapiął kurtkę pod szyję i wlepił wzrok w chodnik. Żałosne. Nie potrafił nawet wykonać swoich obowiązków należycie. Do tego doprowadziło olewanie swojego stanu. Najwidoczniej powinien się pilnować nawet po małżeństwie. I pomyśleć, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie Alex, walnięty ksiądz, musiał wywołać w nim takie myśli. Już chyba wolałby, aby to był kolega z partii lub jakaś losowa osoba. Jeżeli miałby kogoś, kogo na tyle podziwia, blisko, to w pewnym momencie by się przyzwyczaił i to naturalnie by minęło. Z kolei losowej osoby nigdy więcej by nie spotkał, więc nawet nie miałby nadziei na nic. A w obecnej sytuacji był w stanie pośrednim. Spotkanie było na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie zacznie rozmowy. To nie do niego należy. Nie lubił tego. Alex powinien to zrobić, to on był od inicjowania kontaktu. Chyba to lubił.

Krzysztof mruknął, przypominając sobie uśmiechającego się duchownego, zaraz po tym, jak walnął nietaktowny żart. Co w nim takiego było? Każdy zdrowy człowiek by uciekł w pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Ale nie, on musiał stać jak ten kołek i czekać. To było niepodobne. Lubił kiedy sprawy się kręciły, kiedy nie było zastoju. A w tym właśnie była ich relacja.

Po dłuższej chwili dotarł na teren kościoła i wszedł do budynku. Pokaźnych rozmiarów kaplica nie była oświetlona przez żadne lampy. O tej porze nie odbywały się żadne nabożeństwa, więc nie było potrzeby zużywać prądu. Najjaśniejszym punktem w pomieszczeniu był oczywiście kamienny ołtarz. 

Polityk uklęknął w trzeciej ławce i wykonał znak krzyża. Następnie oparł się rękami o ławkę przed nim i spojrzał przed siebie. No i co, dumny jesteś? Uległeś pokusie jeszcze przed rocznicą ślubu. Nie powinno tak być. Masz żonę, syna. Powinieneś wyjść na ludzi. A ty nadal tkwisz w przeszłości, nie wyciągając żadnych lekcji. Bosak zamknął oczy. Czy to ten brak kontaktu tak wpłynął na jego uczucia? Czy sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby widywali się częściej? Czy byłoby zupełnie inaczej? Więcej spotkań daje większe szanse, że Alex powie coś tak absurdalnego, co na zawsze skreśli go w oczach Krzysztofa. O dziwo, nie stało się tak do tej pory. Nawet ta wstawka o Hitlerze. Kurwa, czy on się musiał z nim drażnić na każdym kroku? To nie była pierwsza sytuacja. Ile jego tekstów było czysto prowokacyjnych, a ile mówił szczerze? Nie zapytał i zapewne już nie pozna odpowiedzi. Nawet nie był pewny, czy do następnego spotkania dojdzie. Wszystkie lokale nadal były pozamykane, a spotkanie się na prywatnej posesji nie brzmiało zbyt...bezpiecznie. Z resztą, gdzie mieliby się spotkać? U Bosaka w domu na pewno nie, u Alexa z resztą też. Zostaje pokój hotelowy, ale to brzmi jak najmniej rozsądna opcja. Nie chciał zostawać z nim sam. Nie w przestrzeni, gdzie nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby ich zobaczyć. Niestety, tu nie chodziło o księdza. Krzysztof musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że jeśli nadal będzie pozwalał sobie na ten stan, to w pewnym momencie to on może…

O nie, nie, nie, nawet tak nie myśl. Zajmij się czymś innym, spójrz na krzyż. Właśnie tak, już lepiej. Polityk wziął głęboki oddech. Bycie osobą publiczną miało mnóstwo minusów. Od lat nastoletnich myślał o terapii konwersyjnej, właściwie z każdym rokiem ta potrzeba wzrastała. Nawet, kiedy nie był zauroczony w żadnym mężczyźnie, to jego obawy siedziały z tyłu głowy. Teraz już nie będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego w ukryciu. Zaraz jakiś szmatławiec by się do tego dokopał, oni tylko czekają na coś, za co będą mogli złapać i trąbić o tym przez następny miesiąc. W takich okolicznościach musiał radzić sobie sam. I ewidentnie mu nie szło.

Ponownie pochylił głowę. Dlaczego, ze wszystkich ludzi, to właśnie on? Całe życie starał się być przykładnym katolikiem, patriotą. Angażował się w wiele wydarzeń, dawał świadectwo na każdym kroku. I jego pokusy nie ustępowały. A powinny, Bóg powinien go chronić. Założył rodzinę, czego jeszcze chciał? Jaki był jego plan? Czy to nadal była część jego krzyża, czy tylko czekał i patrzył, jak się męczy? Nie, Krzysiek, to już herezje, wypluj to. Jak śmiesz tak myśleć? 

Polityk odmówił formułkę Ojcze Nasz. Nawet w świątyni nie mógł się odpędzić od złych myśli. Właściwie co Alex myślał na ten temat? Widział, że coś jest nie tak? Nie, jak miałby, nie mają kontaktu. A na ich ostatnim spotkaniu było normalnie. Chyba, że ksiądz to robił celowo od początku. Te teksty, nagły dotyk. Po plecach Bosaka przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie na bankiecie. Wtedy, kiedy po pożegnaniu Alex przejechał mu palcami po karku. Prawie o tym zapomniał. Za to porażkę z ucieczką przed mężczyznami w parku pamiętał bardzo dobrze. Mógł niemalże poczuć atmosferę tamtej nocy. Bicie serca jakie czuł, kiedy duchowny biegł z nim w ramionach. I ból, kiedy uderzyli o ziemię z impetem. Zachował się wtedy jak chuj, zostawiając go samego. A co miał innego zrobić? Sam ksiądz mu powiedział, żeby dał mu spokój. No i polityk był zły. Krzysztof przetarł czoło. Co Alex myślał na ten temat? Udało mu się odrzucić te wspomnienia, czy nadal czasem o nich myśli, tak jak on? Jakie ma do tego podejście? Tęskni za jego dotykiem? Nie może się doczekać następnego spotkania? Czy dał sobie spokój? 

Na tę myśl pierś Bosaka zacisnęła się. Nie, nie mógł. Wydawał się być ucieszony, że ostatnie spotkanie było udane. To czemu siedzi cicho? Teraz jego kolej. Nie ustalali tego, ale to było logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę kolejkę, którą ksiądz sam zaczął. Czas na drugą rundę. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Może faktycznie powinien się odezwać on? Może myśli, że nie wypada? Jeszcze niedawno uznawał to za dobrą rzecz, a teraz chciał, aby było odwrotnie. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli cisza jeszcze trochę potrwa, to może zdąży mu minąć? To by było dobre. Ale droga do takiego celu wydawała się długa. Mężczyzna skrzywił się na samą tę myśl. Ile jeszcze nocy będzie musiał zasypiać do wspomnienia ich rozmowy na ławce aby zaznać spokoju? W sumie, to mógł wtedy zrobić mu na złość i faktycznie się przytulić. Nie, Krzysiek, opamiętaj się. 

W kościele miało być lepiej, a znów zatopiłeś się w myślach. Zajmij się czymś. Na półce przed siedzeniem leżały Biblie do użytku parafian. Weź jedną, przeczytaj. Tak. Modlitwa jest dialogiem między Bogiem, a człowiekiem. Zobacz, co Bóg ma ci do powiedzenia na ten temat.

Polityk odmówił cały pacierz wraz z modlitwą do Ducha Świętego, kartkując księgę bez patrzenia na zawartość. Następnie zamknął ją i otworzył na losowej stronie, czytając pierwszy paragraf, jaki przykuł jego wzrok.

"Z całego serca Bogu zaufaj, nie polegaj na swoim rozsądku, myśl o Nim na każdej drodze, a On twe ścieżki wyrówna."

No masz. Bosak zamknął księgę i odłożył ją na półeczkę, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. Po krótkiej chwili zabrał je i w końcu usiadł na ławce. Może to nie było takie złe? Bóg na pewno ma dla niego jakiś plan, powinien mu zaufać. Podejmowanie decyzji samemu było ryzykowne i mogło wyrządzić więcej złego. W jego sytuacji, jeżeli Alex napisze, to się spotkają, jeżeli nie napisze, to ich znajomość umrze. Wziął głęboki oddech, przecierając wilgotne dłonie. Tak. Pozostanie bierny i zda się na wolę Bożą.

Ciśnienie zaczęło powoli schodzić z jego barków, zostawiając po sobie jedynie suchość w ustach mężczyzny. Modlitwa zawsze była światełkiem w tunelu dla wszelkich problemów.

* * *

Alex wziął duży łyk whiskey z szerokiej szklanki, po czym położył się wzdłuż kanapy. W salonie panowała ciemność. Na szczęście jego oczy zdążyły się już przyzwyczaić i mógł bez większych problemów dostrzec co gdzie leżało. Wątłe światło księżyca dobijające się zza szyby niewiele pomagało niestety. Przestrzeń, w której się znajdował była monochromatyczna. 

Mężczyzna wysunął rękę na stół, szukając paczki papierosów, którą na nim zostawił. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nagłe wstanie, żeby ją znaleźć mogło się skończyć nieciekawie. Kiedy w końcu dostał ją w swoją łapę odpalił jednego papierosa i zaciągnął się nie wstając. Popiół mógł sobie strzepnąć na gołą klatkę piersiową, nic się nie stanie. Spojrzał w sufit wydychając dym. Bosak się coś nie odzywał. W sumie to nie wiedział jak dużo czasu upłynęło. Każdy dzień wydawał się taki sam i trochę wypadł z obiegu. Powieki zaczęły opadać, jednak on szybko je otworzył. Za wcześnie. Jeszcze nie dokończyłeś porcji. Ponownie spojrzał na stół. Trunek w szklance się kończył. Został łyk, może dwa. W sumie jeszcze jedna porcja nie zaszkodzi. Ale to zaraz, jak przestanie go mdlić. 

Może powinien do niego napisać? W sumie, to po co? I to jeszcze o tej porze. Krzysztof nie lubił przecież pogaduszek bez sensu. Ciekawe, czy go jeszcze pamięta. Ksiądz sięgnął do kieszeni spranych dresów i wyjął telefon. No, pierwsza w nocy. Za późno. Na szczęście jego chłopak był w pracy, więc Alex mógł w spokoju sobie wypić. Tak to zaraz by pewnie dostał mowę moralizatorską. Nie brał ich nigdy do siebie, ale były uciążliwe. Jak nie chce z nim pić, to niech nie zawraca dupy. Alkohol pozwalał się odprężyć po ciężkim dniu, oczyszczał myśli. Pocieszał w ciężkich chwilach. Był takim światełkiem w tunelu bólu istnienia.

Jak duchowny jeszcze chodził na terapię, pod przymusem Riota z resztą, to powtarzano mu, że takie myślenie jest objawem uzależnienia. Co za brednie. Alex mógł to rzucić w każdej chwili. Na ten moment nie było takiej potrzeby, dobrze mu było w takim stanie rzeczy. Ci "specjaliści" to też, nie powiedzieli mu jak poprawić stan psychiczny, ale do wymądrzania się to pierwsi.

Alex westchnął, kładąc rękę na szyi. Nikotyna dawała zupełnie odwrotny efekt do pożądanego. Lepiej, żeby nie zwrócił nic na dywan. Żałosne. Ktoś taki miał czelność w ogóle myśleć, że jakiś poważny polityk będzie chciał z nim zawierać znajomości. Udało mu się go trochę pociągać za nos, ale to koniec. Będziesz musiał sobie znaleźć kogoś innego do zapewniania walidacji. O, zaczęło się. Alex, wypij sobie, bo zaczniesz się samobiczować w myślach.

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Powoli zgiął się i dokończył zawartość szklanki, od razu ją uzupełniając. Po tym z powrotem runął na kanapę.

Telefon na brzuchu zawibrował kiedy ksiądz brał ostatniego bucha. Oho. Może to znowu Bosak sobie przypomniał o nim przed snem. A nie, to tylko Seba.

O.

O.

Po odczytaniu wiadomości ksiądz w mgnieniu oka usiadł na kanapie. Dobra, to był błąd. Poczuł jak wszystko cofa się do gardła. Zacisnął szczękę. Przełknij to, przełknij. Dobra, fałszywy alarm. Alex wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie spojrzał w ekran przecierając łzę z oka. Z tego co mógł wyczytać z rozmazanych literek, to Sebastian znał właścicieli jednego lokalu w Warszawie, który postanowił się otworzyć. To dobra okazja aby się spotkać większą grupą. I bardzo dobra okazja, aby napisać do Bosaka. Alex uśmiechał się szeroko. 

-A mogę wziąć kogoś ze sobą? - napisał w języku niemieckim, robiąc średnio jeden błąd w każdym słowie. 

Za bardzo się chwiał, żeby przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Poprawianie jednej wiadomości mogło mu zająć nawet pięć minut. Po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz. Już nie mógł się doczekać. Ciągle siedzenie w domu sprawiało, że czuł się ciężki. Potrzebował ludzi.

Sebastian najwidoczniej nie przejął się jakością otrzymanej wiadomości, bo w odpowiedzi zawarł tylko proste "tak", na co Alex uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Usiadł na kanapie i wziął łyk alkoholu. Wysmarował kolejną wiadomość, pełną błędów, do polityka. Po dogłębnej analizie jednak zdecydował się ją poprawić. Pewnie odpisze rano. Po wykonaniu tej wyczerpującej czynności ponownie runął na kanapę, rzucając niedopałek na stół. Czuł narastające napięcie w klatce piersiowej i nie było ono spowodowane alkoholem. Ciekawe co u niego. Będzie mógł mu wytknąć błąd. To zawsze było frajdą. Niektórzy pokornie przyjmowali krytykę, ale duchowny miał wrażenie, że Bosak mógłby się oburzyć. A to bardzo dobrze, fantastycznie wręcz. Wyglądał uroczo, kiedy się denerwował. 

* * *

Krzysztof przeciągnął się na łóżku obok swojej żony. Wschodzące słońce oświetlało ich jasny pokój. Delikatna melodia budzika stawała się głośniejsza z każdą sekundą, zmuszając polityka do wykonania jakiegoś ruchu w kierunku uciszenia jej. Mężczyzna wziął telefon i odblokował ekran, aby zaznaczyć opcję wyłączenia alarmu. W tamtym momencie jego uwagę przykuła mała ikona wiadomości na górze ekranu. A to kto? Coś się stało? Kto miałby pisać do niego w nocy? Usiadł na łóżku. Zamarł, jak tylko zobaczył od kogo to była wiadomość. A już zaczął mieć nadzieję, że to się nie stanie. Napisał. W końcu. I mówi, że chce się spotkać. Twarz Bosaka zaczęła odcieniem przypominać ściany sypialni. Postanowiłeś coś sobie. Skoro nawiązał kontakt, to najwidoczniej Bóg chciał, abyście spotkali się jeszcze raz. To dobrze. Nie, wcale nie. Pójdziesz tam, pogadacie godzinę lub dwie o pierdołach i wrócisz do domu jak przykładny mąż i ojciec. Chwila, mają się spotkać z innymi jego znajomymi? To nie brzmiało jak zły pomysł. Mówił o tych narodowcach z bankietu, prawda? Lepiej zapyta. No i musi potwierdzić zainteresowanie. Teraz jeszcze dogadanie terminu. 

Polityk schował twarz w dłoniach. W co ty się pakujesz?

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam bladego pojęcia kiedy będą aktualizacje, na pewno nieregularnie.


End file.
